A RATHER WEIRD BOY
by hitsukarinluvr
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is one man,Jinta Hanakari is another,Karin Kurosaki fell in love with Toshiro, he trains her, Jinta is her best friend who loves her sister right? , Karin suffers heartbreak and the loss of her friend Keii, drama? and who's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

A Rather Weird Boy

It was a normal day for Karin. She was walking to school with her books in her hands. She looked down and tripped on a curb in front of her. Her knee landed on it….hard. "owww, that was embarrassing she said as she cursed to herself. She was a tough girl and didn't cry. She held her knee in pain. "You ok?" a male voice asked, while reaching out his hand. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I grabbed his hand, the spiritual pressure coming from him was intense. I examined him, he was short with silver gravity-defying hair, it was spiked."You new here? I asked.

He took a deep breath (he sounded annoyed). "no.." he said calmly. A beep suddenly came from his pocket. He was startled by the sudden sound, "uhh,I, I gotta go" he said hurriedly. "Yeah me too" I said slowly, having no idea what was going on. He turned around and ran in a direction. I watched him disappear then walked into the school.

I walked into the classroom and sat by the window. I was late again…I pulled out my books and once I was settled and no one was looking at me I went into my daily daydreams. I was deep into it until the teacher called my name. "Kurosaki?, what is the answer?" she said. I looked up "huh? Umm…I don't know" I said. She sighed. "You're parent is going to hear about this" she said before moving on to someone else. I looked back out the window. I couldn't stop thinking about that boy,………something was weird about him. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the bell. "Time for algebra…" I grumbled to myself before picking up my back-pack.

8 hours later

Ding!!!!! The last bell rang. It was the most beautiful sound for me. I picked up my bag and started walking home. There was nothing to look forward to when I got home, usually Ichigo would be in his room with Rukia while Yuzu and Isshin listened to their conversations with their ears next to his door. And I would be the one to say "not cool guys or leave him alone". And I would also get the entertainment of Ichigo bursting open the door and start cursing at them until Yuzu started crying. But that was all gone now because Ichigo and Rukia both left, nowhere to be found, now me and Jinta usually take on the hollows . And I can barely get anything done.

And sometimes Jinta isn't even there to fight with me because "he was too busy being himself, or beating up someone." So that leaves me I sighed as I reared up on the house. I put my backpack down and grabbed my soccer ball. Then I walked out of the house me and Jinta were on duty. I walked to the park where me and Jinta usually waited until we felt a hollow. I walked to a tree where Jinta was. "Feel anything yet?" I asked the redhead. "Nope but this is getting really boring, why do we have to do this again? It's a waste of time." Jinta said. "Were just doing It until my brother gets back" I said getting annoyed with him. "Fine wake me when you feel something" he said while lying down.

10 min. later

"Jinta! It's a hollow!" Jinta jumped up. We both ran in the direction we felt it. I took out my sword my dad had given me. But when we got there the hollow shattered into pieces. Me and Jinta were both wide-eyed. Suddenly we saw a short ball of silver fluff. "Hey! You're that kid from earlier!" I yelled. "I'm not a kid!, Wait you can see me?" "Wait you,…you're a shinigami!, Where's my brother! I yelled. "Huh?" he asked confused. "Kurosaki!, Kurosaki Ichigo!" I yelled while grasping his shoulders. "Wait you're kurosaki's sister!" I nodded. "I'm sorry but I don't know where he is, he must be working on his strength." The boy said. I let go of him. "Oh, what's your name?" I asked. "Hitsugaya, Toshiro" he said. I looked down. "Your name must be Karin then, I have heard Ichigo speak of you before, hey what are you guys doing here anyways, you shouldn't be fighting hollows." He said "we've been fighting hollows for over a year now!"Jinta said annoyed. "Cool it Jinta he could kill you with one flick of the wrist." I said. Jinta backed away behind me. "C..can we go home now?" Jinta said. "Alright, scaredy cat we can go now." I said. "Bye Toshiro" I said. Toshiro nodded. "good bye" Toshiro whispered to himself while walking the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY**

**A/N UMMM alright uh him sorry I had a huge project and couldn't update very fast. Anyways umm here's something I wrote: Love is like a dream, all you have to do is open your eyes for it to end….Did u like it! I got inspiration before I was about to leave for school, so I wrote it down, ok sorry hope you like the next chapter!!!!!**

"Wake up Karin!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh? Get out of my room dad!" I yelled.

He ran out of the room, wailing and waving his arms everywhere. I sighed then said, "Time for another day of ……" I was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Umm……Karin, are you going to have some breakfast?" Yuzu asked with watery eyes.

"Uhh yeah Yuzu after I get ready Ok? I said trying to be as nice as possible, without screaming for her to get out.

"Ok! But hurry its going to get cold!" She said while running down the hallway.

"Uggghhhhh!!!!!!!" I said while pulling myself out of bed, ow!" I yelled as I stepped on my foot, I forgot I had stepped on it the wrong way yesterday, while I was chasing Jinta around for being an Idiot. I limped on it as I forcefully pulled myself to the shower.

**8 min. later**

I hurriedly got ready for school and ran downstairs then I ate my breakfast Yuzu made for me. Then raced out of the house, if I was late again my dad would kill me, and so would the principal. I was almost to school when I felt a hollow. "Awww… not now, please not now!" I ran in the direction I felt it. I took out my sword, and then started attacking the hollows mask. I rested on the side for a while in between dodging of the hollows arms. Then suddenly an over-sized bat smashed into the hollows mask.

"Where have you been?" I asked while dodging the now raging hollow.

"Well sorry for being over 10 miles away!" Jinta yelled while frantically jumping on the hollows arms.

"Ugh! This hollow is really tough" I said while hitting the hollow as hard as possible.

"Watch out!" Jinta warned

I looked up and seen a hollows arm ready to smash down on me, but then the hollow shattered into pieces. I was breathing hard now, and was surprised to see Toshiro and Jinta both stood there with their weapons raised over their heads. I stood up then figured out that they both smashed the hollow to pieces at the same time. I sighed. Yep, I was going to be late for school alright!

"Are you ok?" Toshiro asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to be later than usual if I don't get to school now, so I'll see you guys later and thanks!" I said while running to school. I got in the front of school and walked in quietly to my algebra class.

"Ms. Kurosaki!" the teacher yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked already knowing what was going to happen.

"See me after class" The teacher said with a glare on her face.

I sighed "alright…."

The algebra class was over, and I walked to the teacher's desk. "Uhhh… you wanted to see me?"

"Yes you will have community work, such as cleaning the schools yard for 1 week."

"What! But I…I can't I have to…." I said thinking about all the hollows.

"You can't what? Ms. Kurosaki?" she asked as if she knew everything in the world.

"Uhhh" I sighed. "Never mind." I sighed sadly.

"Alright then, you can start cleaning tomorrow, goodbye." She said as she waved me out.

**Schools over!**

I walked outside and it was raining, it was the beginning of December and it was starting to get very cold. I had to walk to Urahara's shop to talk to Jinta. I swerved around each of the corners as my shoes got wet from the puddles that were beginning to form.

I seen Urahara's shop and walked in. I pulled Jinta off to the side. "Hey Jinta I need you to take care of the hollows yourself, for one week, due to a punishment I got from my teacher."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Jinta said getting caught up in pride.

"Alright" I walked back out into the pouring rain and started back to my house…..until I seen Toshiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toshiro?**

**A/N alright guys ummm could you tell me my mistakes so I can know what you're talking about and uhhh thank you all for reviewing! And I hope you like it, it's going to be a little longer than usual!**

I stopped in my tracks. What was Toshiro doing here? I backed away while Toshiro's gaze was still on me. I backed away slowly then not thinking, I ran. I didn't why I was running or why it felt like he was against me, either way I was still running away from him. I slipped as I turned the corner, then got up and ran. As I past another corner I bumped into something hard. "Toshiro!" he must have used shunpo, I thought to myself. I backed away a couple feet while staring into his sea green eyes. I was about to turn and run again until he grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand then at him. Then tried to pull away from his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled afraid for my life.

"You need to come with me." He said calmly.

"What! No creep stay away from me I barely know you!" I yelled now furious with him.

"Please this is your last chance, come with me!" he said now demanding, a little too demanding for me. He tightened his grip even more. I stopped and swallowed hard. For a girl who doesn't get scared….she was as scared as heck now, but wasn't going to give up. I tried to pull away from his gaze once again. Toshiro stood there waiting for an answer in silence. Then I spoke up.

"Never…." I hissed.

"Then I'll have to take you by force" he said.

He took both of my arms and twisted them behind my back.

"Ow, ow! Dude watch it!" I yelled, frustrated by him.

I tried to kick him so I could get free but it didn't work. He tied my hands together then grabbed my arm and catapulted into the air, dragging me with him. He balanced perfectly as I watched hi graceful steps as if there were imaginary stairs.

"Where are you taking me, you little brat!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"………" Toshiro concentrated on his steps.

"Answer me!" I yelled looking up at him. He didn't answer.

**10 min. later**

We arrived at a huge gate.

"Wait a second, I know this gate, Ichi-nii told me about this gate it's the seireite gate, and you're not taking me to soul society!" I yelled confused. Toshiro looked surprised that I knew that.

"Yes I am, it was Captain Yamamoto's orders." He said softly almost in a whisper.

"But living souls, I……I thought that living souls such as humans couldn't enter the seireite gate?" I asked. Still in my gaze of confusion.

"I know but you have a different spiritual pressure it's different from humans and it's very, very strong." Toshiro explained to me. While he was deep in thought.

"Ohhh, ok…." I said while staring at the huge gate in front of me.

"Let's go" Toshiro said as he started to walk almost dragging me with him.

"Wait!" I yelled suddenly.

Toshiro stopped and looked at me. "Yes…." He said.

"If I promise not to run away, which I can't I mean were probably over 10,000 feet in the air, can you at least untie me!" I yelled. He stared at the ropes then at me.

"Alright" he said.

He walked over to me and started untying the ropes. I waited impatiently for him.

"What'd you tie it 100 times, hurry!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright I'm done" he stepped away from me and towards the seireite gate. I rubbed my wrists and followed Toshiro. We both walked through the gate. I saw Toshiro watching me closely. I stepped all the way through, then to the other side and Toshiro stepped in after me.

"Well this is different than I thought it'd be." I said looking around.

"Let's go, we have to report to Yamamoto's office." Toshiro said as he walked past buildings. I followed closely behind. Finally we got to a huge building. And Toshiro opened the door and I walked in. We walked past a couple doors and into one after knocking. Toshiro bowed.

"Captain Yamamoto as you ordered I brought her here." Toshiro said.

"Karin, I know your Kurosaki's sister and I need to know if you know where he is first of all, we are assuming that he betrayed us and…." He was interrupted by Karin's yelling.

"Ichigo is not a traitor! He may be everything but he is not a traitor! Never ever say anything like that again!" I ran towards him in rage but just when I was about to hit him Toshiro grabbed me around the waist holding me back, while I was yelling curse words at Yamamoto.

"You need to calm down." Toshiro whispered to me.

"I won't! Not until he apologizes!" I pointed to Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry Karin it's just what we had to say, I know your brother is no traitor, but when he gets back, we want him to train you to become a soul reaper."

Both mine and Toshiro's eyes were wide.

"What!!!!!" I yelled in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**What!**

**A/N alright guys you asked why didn't he use kido instead of ropes. That is because he didn't want to use kido on her, and that would have messed up the fun. Anyways I would appreciate if you didn't point out the mistakes in the story…..it makes me feel sad oh and Yamamoto is going to call her Karin and this story has different rules than it is in bleach.. : ( but uhhh seireite is spelled either way…. Alright and yes he is going to train her…..unless I change my mind. Thank you oOoHKoOo sorry if I spelled that wrong….ok! Hope you like it…please don't kill me but I'm going to add some Jinta into this party…tee hee.**

"What! But I…." I said.

"Karin you have a very high spiritual pressure and you are a very good fighter perfect to fill in the spot on the tenth squad." Yamamoto said.

"Wait you were thinking of putting her on my squad?" Toshiro said calmly.

"Wait, His squad!!!" I yelled loudly. I mean not that I had a problem with that, but having to call him Captain Hitsugaya all the time, I mean who could possibly stand that.

"But what if Ichigo doesn't come back…. Who will train her?" Toshiro asked as if he already knew who it was going to be.

"Wait! I never agreed to this!" I yelled in anger, as I ran out of the office.

"Toshiro, will you please go talk to her…..you are now in charge of her now, she is your responsibility, and if you have to train her than go ahead but only until Ichigo comes back." Yamamoto said.

Toshiro hesitated. Then said, "Yes sir." Toshiro bowed and walked out of the room.

Toshiro walked out of the office and started to look around for Karin. He searched everywhere then seen a shadow by the Seireite gate. He ran towards the gate.

"Karin…" Toshiro said softly.

"Can I go home please…." I said as my voice was shaky, and I hid my face from him.

"Sure Karin, but promise me we will talk later…" Toshiro said.

I nodded.

"Alright, let's go then." Toshiro said as he walked through the gate and I followed closely.

**10,000 ft. of air later**

We arrived at the ground soon, and I started walking home, I hadn't realized how long we had been up there…..until now.

"Umm….I'll meet you later tonight, alright…?" I said.

"Alright Karin I'll see you later tonight." Toshiro said as he nodded. "Get home safe….ok?" he said softly.

I nodded wondering why he cared so much. Then I turned on my heel and walked away. I was thinking about Toshiro and how he could be so demanding…..yet so gentle at times. Then something hard hit me again….but whatever it was it wasn't Toshiro. I looked up and seen a very annoyed red-head.

"Jinta! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello! I'm going to go kick some hollow butt! Hurry Karin! Get up we have to go!" (by the way he knocked me down on accident)

"Jinta I'm sorta tired and I need to think about some certain things….. Would you mind taking it on by yourself? Besides I already told you I couldn't help you." I said.

"I know, I'm not an idiot, it just seemed that you were down in the dumps so I guess I'm sorry for caring." He said.

"Sorry it's just I'm really tired."

"No problem, see ya!" Jinta yelled while running.

I turned around I stopped.

"Wait…when did Jinta ever care?"

**A/N alright! Hee hee! Hoped you liked it, it was really short but… yeah bet you didn't see that coming Ha ha!!! Alright uhhh… oh! And yes she would be that reckless…so well she is in my story….Alrite! next chapter is coming soon!!! Please review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What happened to him!**

**A/N so guys umm ok I really appreciate all your help! Thank you so much….ok guys and yes Toshiro does have competition….don't worry it won't stay like that forever…ok guys I am trying to do my best at this, and remember to check out my other stories. Oh and Yuzu has no idea about hollows or Karin fighting hollows. Sorry just telling you so you wouldn't be confused. This is going to be short, but I am trying to update as soon as possible. Alright thank you for reviewing!!!!**

I stood there in the rain thinking. "Jinta never cared…" I whispered to myself. I started walking still in my thoughts. I saw my house in the distance.

"Hopefully my family isn't to mad." I said as I walked a little more. I entered my house. I looked around then seen a small body being flung towards me, and looking forward to never letting go. I hugged Yuzu, her face was tear-stained.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I uhh….had to be somewhere…rather being dragged…" I said the last part under my breath.

"Karin…, are you hungry?!" Yuzu asked eagerly.

"Uhh sure Yuzu but, I got to be somewhere soon…" I said trailing off.

"No problem Karin! Dad isn't going to be back until tomorrow morning. He had to go help way on the other side of Karakura, you know at that hospital they have over there. So he won't be all weird…heh….I'm sorry dad!" she blurted out. "Oh sorry heh, but there's left-over's in the fridge I'll be back…" She said blushing.

"Umm alright" I said as I followed her to the table.

"So where did you say you had to be?" Yuzu said as she dug through the fridge.

"Uhh…somewhere with uhh with Jinta! Yeah, uhh that's it I have to be somewhere with Jinta." I said awkwardly.

"Oh! Uhh here's your food I'm just going to go to bed now I'm kind of tired goodnight Karin." Yuzu said hurriedly and well just plain weird.

"Alright umm night." I said worried for my sister. I looked outside and slipped on a sweater before going outside. I took one last look at Yuzu's door before going outside. I opened the door and seen yet again, Toshiro but was surprised to see a bloody Jinta leaning on him.

"Oh my…." I said as my mouth dropped open.

"Hurry help me get him inside." Toshiro said.

"Oh alright." I grabbed Jinta's arm and put it over my shoulder. We slowly set him down on the couch. I hurried and grabbed everything I needed to help him. "Ugh what the heck happened to him!" I yelled to Toshiro.

"Well I don't know I found him lying in the middle of the park, he must've defeated a really powerful hollow." Toshiro said softly.

"Can you help me stop the blood please?" I said handing Toshiro a cloth. We both held the cloths to his wounds.

**10 min. later**

I stood up after patching up his wounds. "Man, Ugh! Only if I'd been there!" I yelled.

"It's not your fault Karin….." Jinta said as he sat up.

"Yeah it's not like you did this on purpose." Toshiro said.

"Well are you feeling better to go walk back to your place?" I asked.

"Probably not it's over 3 miles away." Toshiro said.

I pulled Toshiro off to the side. "Wait where is he supposed to stay then?" I asked afraid of Toshiro's answer.

"He can sleep in Ichigo's room." Toshiro said.

"There's no bed in there anymore." I said.

"Well what about your dad's room." Toshiro suggested.

"Hello! My dad comes back tomorrow and sees a teen staying in his bed." I said loudly.

"Well what about your room, It won't be awkward because you guys are friends right?" Toshiro said as fast as possible. "Alright Jinta your staying in Karin's room!" He announced

"What!" I said in anger.

"Come on Karin, there's no other option." Toshiro said.

"Can't you use your little healing powers or whatever." I said. But, just got a glare. "Alright fine!" I yelled.

"So…" Jinta said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're staying in my room." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

**A/N alright guys so we are going to have the meeting in the next chapter hopefully this chapter is hurried and there is some mistakes sorry…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The meeting**

**A/N umm alright guys I was laughing umm because emichii you said that it was all in capital letters, well that's because I figured out that I accidentally put the caps on heh sorry…..anyways no problem thanx for all your help, and sorry but I don't have the time to go back and fix all my mistakes so just try and put it together. And sorry for all the confusion I have a lot of things going on and I need to get this chapter out alright here we go. And YES I know my story is well immature….that's because I don't like putting my stories all "he quelled his irritation" and stuff like that I'm not like that. Uhhh sorry for that but uhh I just want to let you know…does anyone read this? Alright here is all my peeps who reviewed last time and I would like to say thanx to : Light 86, fanficssuck, Turtle-chan in blue, oOoHKoOo, LunarandSolarEclipse, Raphsgirl, ProjX-Psy-clone, Fuyukiba, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, MusicLoverwithCreepyEyes, review person : ], emichii, and someone. Tee Hee!!! Sorry for how long this is…**

"You can walk, right? Well you can go upstairs on the door to the far left when you're ready." I said pointing upstairs.

"Fine, leave me here by myself!" Jinta said.

"You know what! You can…." I got cut off by Toshiro.

"Let's go Karin." Toshiro said quickly.

"Fine I'll be back later Jinta." I said softly.

"Alright…" I heard Jinta say as we walked out the door. I stepped outside and was standing on the porch in front of my house waiting for Toshiro.

"You sure you want to leave him there?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine, besides if he's in trouble he'll call for Yuzu." I said.

"Ok…." Toshiro said leading the way to wherever we were going.

**2 miles of awkward silence**

"Up here." Toshiro said as I trudged behind him.

"Up where!" I yelled irritated with him.

"Just follow me and stop complaining will you!" Toshiro said rather annoyed.

"Sorry…." I said.

"Just up here." Toshiro said as he grabbed my arm.

"Wait! You're not taking me anywhere, right?" I yelled unexpectedly.

"No, just trust me." Toshiro said as he pulled me up what looked like a really tall steep hill. I stood up at the top.

"Wow…" I said zoning off.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Toshiro said as he leaned on the railing.

"They put railings all the way up here!" I yelled.

"Is that all you can think about?" Toshiro said while looking up to the night sky.

"No actually it really is beautiful, thanks Toshiro….." I said smiling.

"No problem,…. sit down." Toshiro said motioning to the railing beside him. I sat down next to him.

"So Yamamoto wants me to be a soul reaper?" I asked looking down.

"Yes. It would really help all of us, and me." Toshiro said still looking up.

"But…" I said softly.

"What?" Toshiro said looking towards me.

"Ichigo he….he said that it was really stressful and a huge responsibility,…I don't think I can do that…" I said looking up at Toshiro.

"Yeah,….but I think you can do it…" Toshiro said looking up at the sky once more.

I looked at him and smiled. "I guess I can do it but I need your help and I don't think I can do it without Ichigo's help either."

"Ohhh…well maybe after Ichigo comes back, he can see how much you have improved and be proud of his younger sister." Toshiro said.

"Alright I will train with you." I said looking towards a smiling Toshiro.

He nodded. "We will start training next week."

"Thank you…." I said embracing Toshiro in a hug.

"You're welcome." Toshiro said.

**A/N alright guys I noticed that I use alright a lot, but whatever. Hey sorry this is so short but I did this chapter for you guys and I still gotta study so bye! Please read and review!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A night with Jinta**

**A/N WOO HOO!!!!! Itz the weekend and I failed one of my tests but whatever!!!!! Ok! Guys I'm so happy because I get to write my story without worrying about stuff!!! (sorta..) anyways this is for you guys and me for being in a good mood.**

I let go of Toshiro.

"You'd better get home Karin, unless you want to go home to a mad Jinta." Toshiro said.

"Oh! That's right! Well I wouldn't have to go home to him if it weren't for you." I said.

"Sorry but he couldn't walk home." Toshiro said standing up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said as I stood up next to him.

"Let's go." Toshiro said as he helped me down the hill.

**2 miles more of awkwardness….**

We arrived at my house, Toshiro already wandered off a few minutes ago after wishing me good luck and saying good-bye. I walked in the house and Jinta was gone.

"Must be upstairs." I said as I walked through the hall and up the dark stairs. I opened the door to my room and Jinta was sitting by the window looking out of it…almost peacefully.

"You're back late." Jinta said softly.

"So what do you care?" I asked as I took off my sweater and threw it at the wall. Jinta followed the sweater all the way until it hit the wall.

"I don't know…I guess I was worried about you…." Jinta said looking back out the window.

"Oh…..why?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well there's a lot of hollows out at night….and I didn't want anything to happen,…considering what happened to me." Jinta said still gazing at the moon.

"Oh….sorry I was back so late I didn't mean to worry you." I said guiltily.

"Heh…no problem I was stupid to worry anyways….I know you can take care of yourself.." Jinta said looking down.

"No…no actually I wanted to thank you…..for caring." I said as Jinta looked up at me.

He smiled. "Well you are my friend and I worry about you." Jinta said still smiling.

"I know." I said until I got hit with a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm gonna go to bed now, good night." I said as I let him go and lied down on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Good night Karin…." I heard Jinta say as he lied down on the extra bed.

I stopped…..what was this feeling I really didn't want to hug Jinta because it just didn't feel right…something was bothering me but what?

**A/N Whoo! Wow umm that was weird sorry but Jinta was out of character….anyways next chapter! There is going to be Jealousy!!!!!! I think…..probably not….anyways it's short but sweet hoped you liked it….! Until the next chapter!!!!**

**Read and Review!!!! Tee Hee!!!!! BYE!!**

I


	8. Chapter 8

**Jinta and Toshiro….**

**A/N ok…umm I guess there's going to be jealousy…..I have no idea and yes…I had no idea what to do for the title so I just put that….well, hope you enjoy the story I guess……Oh!!!! And in this story it is Friday…**

I woke up to the sound of….. "Jinta! What are you doing here! Wait….oh yeah…"

"Ughh idiot…" Jinta said under his breath.

"Hey! Cool it red-head I heard that! And who's the one who stopped the blood! I could have kicked you out of my house!" I yelled to Jinta.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm not the one who needs to cool it." Jinta said walking out of my room.

"What did you say!" I yelled down the hall.

"Ha ha! Nothing I didn't say anything." Jinta said walking out the front door. I watched him walk out and went back upstairs into my room.

I walked in and into my bathroom and got ready to take a shower.

**About 10 minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my dresser, grabbed my clothes and changed. I ran downstairs, ate, grabbed my backpack and ran outside hoping I wouldn't be late. I started running to school.

**1 mile later**

I arrived at my school and was panting I took a deep breath and walked inside. Right when I walked in my first class the late bell rang.

"Yes! I made it haha!" I said happily.

I sat down in my seat…..close to the window. I looked outside into the blue sky, then was interrupted by the teacher.

"Class! We have a new student!" The teacher announced.

The teacher caught my attention, because we almost never have new students.

"His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro." The teacher said happily.

The gum I was chewing dropped out of my mouth, I looked towards Jinta and he looked surprised too. I threw my gum away and was watching Toshiro the whole time. I sat back down still staring at him.

"Class I want you to make him feel welcome." The teacher said. And Toshiro didn't look the interested at all.

"Hitsugaya I want you to sit next to Kurosaki." The teacher motioned over next to me.

"Ok…" I heard Toshiro say. Toshiro made his way next to me and sat down. He turned and smiled. I seen Jinta out of the corner of my eye it looked like he was…..glaring at him. Why would he be….glaring at him…..

I smiled back at Toshiro. "What are you doing here!" I whispered.

"Captain Yamamoto's orders." Toshiro said looking forward.

"Ahhh…." I said also looking forward.

DINGGGGGG!!!!!

The bell rang for the next class.

I stood up grabbed my books and walked out of the class leaving a boiling red-head and an icy Toshiro.

**A/N any ideas what to do next? Please I need ideas besides the whole training thing. IDEAS PLEASE!!!! If I remember I will give you full credit for it. Oh and read and review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's wrong with me!**

**A/N ok guys I'm so sorry for the long wait….some things came up and I couldn't write my story…..anyways please forgive me…..I can write all week because I'm off…..so hope you like the story….bye! Oh and Keii doesn't exist…..just Karin's friend. And no Jealousy sorry….it's just too weird for me….AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO SHELBYQUEEN25 THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!!!!!!!**

I walked out of the classroom and was just happy to get out of there.

"Wait Karin hold on!" Jinta yelled.

"Why?!" I yelled since he was all the way down the hallway.

"I wanted to tell you something." Jinta said, but it wasn't awkward for some reason.

"What?" I said annoyed that he was slowing me down from getting to my next class.

"What do you think of Toshiro?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said guiltily since I hadn't told him about the whole soul reaper thing.

"You both seem kind of close, were you meaning to tell me something?" He asked.

"You were the one who asked me the question." I said while walking up to my locker.

"It seems like something is bothering you though." He said slowly.

"Meet me at the soccer field after school…..I'll tell you then." I said grabbing my books and closing my locker.

"Ok." He said.

**Last class of the day……**

I sat down in my seat. "Just a little more to go." I said trying to encourage myself. My last class of the day was art, and it was my best subject.

"Ok class today is free sketch book day." He said happily.

"Yes!" I said to myself, free sketch book day was a day when you get to do any art you wanted to do, and today I wanted to paint. I got the materials I needed and started the basics to my painting. There was about 6 or 7 other people who were painting also.

I started to paint a dragon….I knew why I wanted to paint dragons now…..especially the white and teal dragons…..for the colors blended so well together, along with a little black. I never wanted to paint dragons, but now there was an urge to, it felt like I had to…..It made me feel safe rather…..happy.

I had realized what I had just thought…..and I felt my face grow warm….

"What's wrong with me!" I said out loud.

"Huh?" Keii said as he was walking by me with art supplies.

"Heh nothing" I said trying to hide my blush.

"Nice painting." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So what does it mean?" He said while setting down his half done painting next to the empty seat beside me.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said while still painting.

"C'mon, every piece of art has a meaning and I seen you blushing…..try and tell me it doesn't have a meaning now." He said looking at me.

"I don't know I just like painting dragons that's all." I said.

"Alright……so anyone ask you to the winter dance yet?" Keii said deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, that's right! Well you know me….I don't go to dances." I said.

"Oh that's right." He said while starting to paint again. Me and Keii started to paint again, we were surrounded by comfortable silence until class was over.

"I'll see you Monday Karin." Keii said while he walked out of the classroom.

"Ok!" I called out after him.

I grabbed my belongings and walked out of the classroom. I had to meet Jinta. I walked all the way outside of the school and started on my way to the soccer field.

**At the soccer field!**

I walked up the hill to the soccer field and leaned against the soccer goal. And then I seen Jinta. His red hair wasn't hard to spot. He walked up to me.

"Ok Karin what's up?" he said. I sat down on the grass and he sat down too.

"Ok….I'm spending so much time with Toshiro because he's…." I stopped.

"He's what?" Jinta asked.

"He's going to train me to become a soul reaper…" I said pulling out the grass of the soccer field.

"What? When?" He asked.

"I don't know……Monday I guess." I said grabbing another handful of grass.

"Just keep in your mind that when it gets hard I'll always be here to lean on….ok? Jinta said.

"Ok…" I said smiling.

"Well I got to get back to Urahara's shop. Wait didn't you have to do work for the school?" Jinta asked.

"You knew I wasn't going to do it." I said.

Jinta laughed.

"Of course." Jinta said getting up and walking away.

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. I got up and started walking up the hill that Toshiro took me. I enjoyed the breeze that swept through my hair while it lasted. I sat down on the railing, and looked at the view. I stopped when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey…" Toshiro said softly.

"Hi…" I said.

"I met an interesting boy….his name was Keii." Toshiro said while sitting down.

"Oh, gosh…..don't believe anything he says….please." I said while laughing.

"Not even about dragons?" Toshiro said.

"What! Oh…." I said smiling and trying to hide my blush yet again.

"It's fine." Toshiro said softly.

I looked out to the sky, and seen the beautiful colors of light that spread itself across the sky. I smiled, whenever I looked out to the sky it made me forget about everything in life…..and everything around me…..there was nothing compared to the feeling I had right now. I was interrupted by the sound of Toshiro's voice.

"So training starts Monday." He said.

"Ok…." I said.

"Are you worried…." Toshiro asked.

"Not so much for myself…….just wondering what I'm getting myself into." I said slowly and sadly.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro said worriedly.

"Whenever I talk about this stuff….it makes me think about Ichigo and I wonder if…..if he's still alive usually I can feel him and know he's ok…." I said.

"I'm sure he's ok…" Toshiro said.

"How do you know!" I said almost in tears but I would never let him see this side of me.

"Because I just know it….Ichigo doesn't get hurt that easily." Toshiro said.

I stopped….

"Ok…thank you….I better get home" I said standing up.

"Ok….." Toshiro said looking out to the sky.

"Bye." I said walking away.

**A/N ok hope you liked it!!!! And make sure you check out ShelbyQueen25's profile. THANK YOU!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Walking back home….**

**A/N ok umm…yes I am a dudette heh anyway ok here is the next chapter….thanks for reviewing….sorry this chapter took so long, but hope you like it. Here we go!**

I turned and walked away from Toshiro, then burst into tears. I was hoping he couldn't hear me, not like I cared.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

I wiped my tears away but it didn't help stop them. I didn't get it, I hadn't cried in a long time, why would I start crying now? I tried to hold back my tears, it didn't help much though. I cried silently as I made my way back to my house. I had stopped crying by the time I stopped in front of my house, I looked back then decided I wasn't ready to go in just yet. I turned on my heel and walked down the sidewalk. I walked slowly past the trees….it was going to snow tonight. I stopped when I seen a snowflake land in front of me.

"Or now." I said.

I stopped and sat on a nearby bench. I needed time to pull myself together. Ichi-nii was going to be alright…..right? I asked myself in my head. I buried my head in my sleeve.

"Right?" I said choking on my tears. I lied down on the bench.

"Soon…..soon I would become a soul reaper…..and there will be power…..enough power to help Ichigo….in whatever he set out to do. I silently closed my eyes. I was soon overcome by the cold feeling of snow overwhelming me.

"I will help you Ichigo….I promise." I said before drifting into a deep sleep.

**A couple hours later….**

I blinked my eyes.

"Ichigo…." I mumbled. I opened my eyes. I was overcome by attention, I seen my body clearly now, I was in a hospital bed.

"Huh? What…." I said but was interrupted by Yuzu and her crying.

"Karin!!!!!! I'm so glad your okay!!!!!" Yuzu said in between sobs.

"What?" I said.

"My daughter!!!" Isshin yelled.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep on a bench and it began snowing, you were almost buried under it until a boy saved you." Isshin said.

"Boy?" I thought who it could be…Toshiro or someone else.

"I don't know how he could tolerate the cold, he wasn't even wearing a jacket….let alone a sweater!" Yuzu yelled.

"Toshiro…." I whispered to myself.

"What was that sweetheart?" Isshin said.

"Nothing…." I said to myself.

"After the boy brought you here he just left…..he didn't even give us the chance to thank him…" Yuzu said.

"Oh" I said softly. I didn't tell Isshin about me becoming a soul reaper…..I didn't think I had to….

"I need to get out of here." I said.

"You're not going anywhere Karin." Yuzu said.

"But…." I said.

"Karin….please." Yuzu said.

"Ok…." I said. I knew I couldn't decide against my sister. I lied back on my pillow.

"Were going to go now, Karin…..sweet dreams" Yuzu said walking out.

"Goodnight Karin." Isshin said.

"Night….." I said.

**A/N ok guys that's the tenth chapter…..hope you liked it….training begins Monday!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Talking to Toshiro**

**A/N guys the reason why I didn't really get my chapters up is because I was playing this virtual game….never play those….it will DESTROY you!!!! I'm serious guys…..umm….I'm sorry uhh…here's the next chapter!!**

I rolled over in my bed…wait this wasn't my bed. Oh wait…..

"Ughh…." I said slowly as I sat up straight. I felt fine, so I got out of bed….I walked out the door. I remembered that we owned a small hospital so…it was weird that I knew my way around the hospital….and knew how to take care of myself when I was injured, since I was also a nurse here. But never had the time to do my job with Yuzu and my Dad. I walked down a hallway then turned a corner then another, then another. I finally made it out of the hospital and into my real house….it was really creepy knowing that people I didn't even know were in another part of my house. I walked into my living room and seen Yuzu cooking breakfast.

"Oh! Karin I'm so glad you're better!" Yuzu yelled.

"Huh, where's dad?" I said sleepily, it was weird since I didn't get bothered by him.

"Oh! He got called back in to go help at that hospital again, hopefully he won't close our hospital down!" Yuzu said worriedly.

"Oh…I'm gonna go to my room….and get ready……I have to go talk to someone." I said hurriedly as I ran upstairs.

"Umm…ok, you don't want breakfast then?" Yuzu called after me.

"No! I'll have a little…!" I called from upstairs. I didn't get to eat yesterday.

"Alright but hurry! It's almost ready!" Yuzu called.

"Ok!!!" I said as I closed my door.

**8 min later.**

I ran out of my room and hurried and ate then said bye to Yuzu, pulled my shoes on, grabbed a hoodie and ran outside into the defrosting snow. I tried to feel Toshiro's spiritual pressure.

"Yes!" I said as I ran in a direction. I slipped a couple of times……good thing I was wearing jeans. I ran a couple more blocks and past the soccer field. I finally seen a silver blur, then knew he was using flashstep. I watched him appear in different places while hitting the hollows mask. I could've helped him if I had my sword. But then again I knew he never liked help, unless he needed it.

"Hey!" Toshiro called out as he sliced the hollows mask and it disappeared.

"Hey…." I said still eyeing the place the hollow used to be.

"I sensed you coming for a while…..I tried to defeat this one before you got here but he was tough." Toshiro said as he changed back into his gigai.

"Oh" I said as I started to get out of my trance.

"You need something?" Toshiro asked.

"Umm just need to say something."I said as I sat down on a tree stump.

"Yeah?" Toshiro asked as he sat down on another tree stump nearby.

"You were the one who saved me yesterday, weren't you."I said as I grabbed some snow and then dropped it, repeating the process.

"How did you figure it out?" Toshiro said.

"You are the only one who can withstand this snow, I mean come on you're the Ice prince." I said as I dropped a handful of snow again.

"Yeah…..that was a dead giveaway wasn't it?" Toshiro said laughing.

I smiled weirdly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I never really heard you laugh….." I said.

"Well….no one really has." Toshiro said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Toshiro replied.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks" I said.

"You're welcome." Toshiro said.

"Well I better get home, before my dad does." I said.

"Well, see ya later I guess." Toshiro said.

"Bye." I said as I turned and walked away.

Even though it was snowing, my face was still as red as ever.

**A/N ok guys I know I'm just doing little pieces right now, but it will get better I promise! And thank you all for reading and reviewing last time!!!!**

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Sincerely- VENOM(p.s. my n.n.)**

**Read and Review people!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The day before training**

**A/N alright people! I'm back! Well no excuse for this story but uh, yeah I've been slow and had writers block for a while, but that was no excuse! My story will be a lot longer! I realized how lame I looked so here you go!**

I woke up, it took me a while to figure out what happened yesterday.

**Flashback!**

_I turned and walked away from Toshiro hoping he hadn't noticed me blushing, I had never blushed that hard before in my life! I wondered how in the world a boy would make me do that._

_Then suddenly I had felt a weird presence._

"_Karin…." A soft slithering voice had said that sent shivers up my spine. _

"_Who's there?" I yelled. I spun around and found no one there._

"_Karin…..it is me." A soft voice had said that always seemed to carry an s at the end of every sentence._

"_Who?" _

"_Your zanpakuto."_

"_My what!"_

"_Your zanpakuto….."_

"_But I don't even have my sword yet….."_

"_Silly, silly! You don't need your sword. Your zanpakuto lives inside of you once you have obtained a little power."_

"_Umm….ok."_

"_Don't be afraid….."_

"_I'm not afraid!" I yelled loud enough for the whole park to hear._

"_You're not afraid of what?"One of her friends who were playing soccer asked as he walked up to her._

"_Nothing."_

"_Ok….You want to play some soccer with us!" _

"_Sure!"_

**End of flashback**

Then her supposedly called zanpakuto stopped talking to her after he came. Well tomorrow I train with Toshiro or soon enough I will start calling him Hitsugaya-taichou.

"But even Toshiro knows I won't call him that." I said to myself.

"KARINNNNN!!!!!!!" Isshin yelled from down the hallway.

I got up and listened for him to come bursting through my door, well not today I wasn't in the mood to punch or kick him, so I quickly opened the door and hit him straight in the face. I shook my head then laughed, he should have seen that coming. I looked down at him then stepped over his body.

"Karin! Guess what you will never believe it!......Hey where did dad go?" She stopped.

"Umm….heh I don't know, uhh what did you want to tell me?"

"Ichi-nii! He's downstairs with Rukia!" Yuzu said crying joyfully.

"What?...."

"He's eating some food downstairs!"

I looked into Yuzu's eyes and could tell she wasn't lying.

"Ichi-nii…." I whispered.

"Uh-huh!" Yuzu cried out.

"Tell him hi for me, I'm going back to bed." I said as I walked back into my room.

"But….."

"Just tell him hi."

"Umm…..ok."

Yuzu walked downstairs and seen Ichigo and Rukia at the table, Ichigo was scarfing down his breakfast while Rukia was reading a magazine.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo asked while he had confusion written all over his face. As he lifted his head from his plate. Rukia also looked up.

"Umm….well she told me to tell you hi and that she was going back to sleep." Yuzu said looking down.

"Huh?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

Yuzu shrugged.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Ichigo said slowly while looking down.

"Ok Ichigo!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo walked upstairs. And looked down at his dad as he knocked on Karin's door.

I stormed inside my room. Why does Ichigo think he can come back now! Why couldn't he have come back before! I sure could have used his help then! Now I'm going to become a soul reaper and I don't need his help anymore! Suddenly I heard a knock on my door, I feared who it was, someone I didn't want to talk to at the moment.

"Come in!"

Ichigo smirked as he walked in, he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"I'm back…." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I know." I said resisting the urge to hug my brother who I haven't seen for a while,……scratch that, close to two years.

"I'm so sorry, I know you and Jinta have been having to fight those hollows for a very long time and-"

"I am training to become a soul reaper!" I yelled, I just couldn't keep it inside.

"You're what?" Ichigo said as his eyes grew wide.

"I'm going to become a soul reaper……"

He smiled. "Wow…..my sister is growing up and becoming a soul reaper, soon enough you will get married just like me……"

"What!" I said.

"Me and Rukia……while we were gone I proposed to her." Ichigo said as he looked away blushing.

"Congrats bro." I said as I lunged at him in a hug.

"Thank you." We both stood up when we heard Yuzu squeal.

"Looks like Rukia told Yuzu the good news."

"Haha c'mon let's go Karin." Ichigo said as he opened the door.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need to take all this in." I said smiling.

"Ok but hurry we're going to go out to a restaurant to celebrate." Ichigo said as he closed the door. I heard a thump. Ichigo had tripped over dad.

"Maybe I should……never mind." I said as I looked out the window. Didn't Toshiro say that once Ichigo came back he wouldn't be able to train me anymore? Well I couldn't ask him now I had to get ready to go and celebrate. I went through my closet, picked out my nicest clothes and changed, I brushed my hair and ran downstairs. Yuzu had changed and so had Isshin.

"Let's go then!" Rukia exclaimed as we all walked out the door and to Ichigo's car, since it was much bigger than Isshin's car. We all piled in and Isshin started to drive.

"Will you guys stop kissing already! You had enough time to do that!" I yelled at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Karin! Don't be so rude!" Yuzu said softly.

"Ughhhh!!!!"

"Aww….my little Karin is jealous!" Isshin said.

"Urusai dad!" I stopped…..I wasn't jealous…..was I?

"_Of course you were Karin….."_

"Not you again!"

"_My, my Karin….."_

"What's your name anyways?"

"_You will find out soon enough……"_

"What?"

"Answer me!" I yelled out loud.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"We're here!" Isshin yelled.

We pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Wow, this looks expensive." Yuzu said admiring the huge building.

"Yeah, one of the best restaurants in Karakura, its called Genjikuh." Ichigo said smiling at Rukia.

"Well let's go inside." Rukia said leading the way.

We walked inside and all of us were wide-eyed.

"Konbonwa! How are you today?" A waitress said.

"Were fine Arigatou!" Ichigo said.

"Let's see, umm…are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked politely.

"Hai."

"Perfect! Just on time!"

"That's a first!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Right this way!" She said as she made her way to the north side of the restaurant. We all followed her. We reached the table.

"Congrats!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

I looked around the room and seen a huge sign that said congrats in huge letters. I saw Kisuke, Yourichi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira, Orihime, Uryuu, Hanatarou, Chad, and Toshiro! There was still a few others but I was shocked to see Toshiro there.

"Let's sit down guys." I said as I took a seat next to Hanatarou. Ichigo and Rukia took a seat at the foot of the table. And Yuzu sat next to Orihime and Isshin next to Uryuu.

"Everyone umm…listen up!" Rukia said as she stood up.

"We have some good news." Ichigo said as he stood up next to his fiancé and smiled lovingly at her.

"Well were gonna have a baby!" Rukia said.

"That's right my soon to be wife is pregnant!" Ichigo said happily.

"Oh geez." I said as everyone cheered. I smiled at the happy faces everyone had on…..everyone except Toshiro.

I rolled my eyes, can't he be happy once in a while? We all ordered our food as everyone talked about random things.

I never felt this happy for a long time, the room around me started to get warm and so I decided to go outside for a while, no one will notice anyway. I slipped out of the room and found my way outside I took a deep breath and let the cool air sweep across my face and through my hair. I had wondered why it was so dark outside. We left after some of us had breakfast, oh it probably was a long drive here. She knew that it was a long drive whenever she wanted to jump out the window because of how annoying everyone was.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to look.

"Bored?" I asked.

"Just a little." Toshiro answered.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"You do understand that I won't be able to train you…..since Ichigo is back."

"I know, I……I wanted to ask you if you if you would maybe ask Yamamoto if you could train me….."

"Me?!"

I nodded.

"I don't know….maybe…" He said as a smirk formed on his face.

"Arigatou"

"Dou itashi mashite"

We both walked back into the restaurant and back into the room. We stopped walking when we noticed how quiet it was, everyone's eyes were on us.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" All of them said in unison as they went back to talking.

Me and Toshiro took our seats cautiously.

"That was weird." I mumbled to myself.

We finished eating and were done congratulating and soon they all went back home or to Seireitei.

"Let's go home everyone!" Isshin said as we all piled into the car….yet again.

**At home**

We pulled up to our house and I literally jumped out the window once we stopped. I ran inside and considered locking the front door but decided not to, so I just walked up to my room and changed then lied down I was so tired so I instantly fell asleep, not wanting to think of the training that would take place after school.

**A/N so what did you think? Oh! And the Japanese is just a way to help me learn it a little more, it just means captain, thank you, your welcome, yes, shut up, and stuff like that. So umm read and review! Oh and some of the things in my bleach story are made up so don't correct me! And yeah….so this story wasn't that long either but hey take it or leave it. BYE! XD**

**-Venom**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dream…**

**A/N hmm….I know weird title, well I have another hitsukarin story up, and I felt like I left this abandoned…. So I am going to write another chapter! Here goes! Oh and one more thing….NO COMMENTS ON MY BAD WRITING! Just in case you didn't know….hee hee. XD**

"Huh?...Where….Where am I?"

"_Don't be frightened this is only a dream…."_

"You again?" I said as a silver and red serpent slithered in.

"_I said you will soon find out my name…."_

"Yeah ya did! So what is it!"

"_My….My….."_The serpent said as it slid into the darkness we were in.

"Wait a second! Where do you think you're going?" I yelled trying to follow it, suddenly a burst of flames came rushing out of the spot I was in. I thought the flames would burn me, but it had no effect on me. I stared at the flames that surrounded my body suddenly a sword appeared at my feet, it had a silver serpent, and red flames engraved on handle. Then the serpent appeared in front of me….now it was circling the flames.

"_Take control…."_

"What?!"

"_Take up the sword….."_

"But…" I hesitantly picked up the sword and suddenly words flooded out of my mouth.

"Dokueki! I command you to obey me!" I said as I held the sword over my head.

"_Master…."_

"_Master…."_

"_Thank you…."_

I woke up panting as Yuzu entered my room.

"Karin! Wake up, time for school!......Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yuzu…I'll be down for breakfast soon." I said as I flipped the covers off myself.

"Ok!"

I quickly took my shower and got dressed, I ran downstairs and looked at my watch….

"I have 10 minutes for breakfast."

I looked up and seen Ichigo and Rukia in the kitchen.

"Hey….are you guys going to find a place to stay?"

"Yeah we are going to go find a temporary house….but for now….were staying here!" Rukia said.

"Ahh, I see." I sat down and ate the breakfast Yuzu had for me.

**About 8 min later.**

"Well I better get going, bye guys!"

"Bye!" They both said.

I looked back and smiled then closed the door, then started walking to school. I have no idea how long it took me due to the fact that I was thinking the whole time about the dream I had….and training that was going to take place after school. But soon enough I arrived at my school. Once I walked in, I was surrounded by winter dance posters that read: WINTER DANCE!

This Saturday!!!!!!!!!!!

8-12 p.m. Be there!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think they went a little too over the top with the exclamation points." I said to myself. I walked in my classroom and soon the torture of work would begin.

**Last class of the day!!! Woo Hoo!**

I walked into my art class and sat at my seat that I engraved my name in. I looked up and seen the teacher walk in a few seconds after did.

"Ok! Class pull out your sketch books and pick up your pencil's! Today we are working on details!"

I pulled out the materials I needed, and then waited.

"Ok! I noticed that you people are really bad at details, not all of you! But most of you.….no offense but you need some work, alright I am going to let you draw your own pictures and then try your best at making the details absolutely accurate, leave your work on my desk after your done."

I decided that I was going to draw a serpent……so I started to draw. I started Dokueki's head and detailed every detail from my dream, I made every scale on the snake's back perfect and then put flames on the side of its body.

I looked back at Keii's drawing and he was apparently drawing a dog, and it was very detailed.

He looked up and smiled. I smiled back and then turned, I couldn't get my mind off of the training, Toshiro said to meet him at Kisuke's shop once Yamamoto said that he could train me. I turned my attention back to my drawing and before I knew it I was done. I stood up and gave my work to my teacher.

"Very nice Karin! You understand that you are probably the best in the class?"

"Oh…umm thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright Ms. Kurosaki!"

I turned out of the classroom and seen that only a few people were at the lockers I trudged as slowly as possible to my locker and stuffed my books in.

"Well time for training…"

I walked out of the building and walked to my house, once there I changed and started to walk the 2 miles to Urahara's shop.

**After 2 miles**

I walked in the shop and seen Toshiro standing by Kisuke and talking.

"Hey Toshiro can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ok….what does it mean when you have weird voices in your head claiming to be your zanpakuto, then you have a weird dream and you say, Dokueki I command you to obey me…."

"What? Did that happen to you!"

"Yeah…"

"How…is that possible….well it seems that you obtained your zanpakuto in your dream….and well now you're a soul reaper….but…..you don't know how to fight, here is some soul candy." Toshiro said as he handed me soul candy.

I fingered it in my hand….I looked up to see Kisuke walking to the back of his store. I watched him as Toshiro started walking, so I followed him. We walked down what seemed like tons of stairs. We finally reached the bottom and there was a huge room, and I mean huge! It must be underground….

"Well here we are Karin, this is where you will be training."

"Ok."

"Let me know how it went!" Kisuke said as he started up the stairs.

Me and Toshiro both watched him walk up.

"Ok Karin first of all let's change into shinigami form."

I nodded.

I looked at my sword next to my waist as it hung limply. I looked at Toshiro as he told me to get used to my sword. I practiced taking it out automatically.

"Well you definitely know how to fight hollows, so try fighting me."

"What?"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"O…Ok…"

He slashed his sword out and barely missed me, if I was seconds later on pulling out my sword I would be dead.

"What happened to going easy on me!"

"Good job, you blocked my attack, now focus on your reiatsu and you should be able to shunpo, then you can….as I like to say, balance on air."

"Ok…" I focused on my reiatsu and soon appeared behind Toshiro almost slashing his neck, but he shunpoed and appeared a few feet away.

"Nicely done!"

"Thanks"

**About 5 hours later**

We were both panting and sweating as we settled on the ground.

"You're a fast learner, not that I'm surprised at how good you are." Toshiro said.

"Thanks…so…we done? I'm getting hungry, and I missed dinner."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me take you to get something to eat, It's the least I can do."

"What? Umm…alright."

"Ok…..let's go then."

We started to walk up the stairs and we decided to use shunpo we made it back up to the store and walked through the doors and greeted Jinta and Ururu they were cleaning the place up.

"How'd it go?" Jinta asked.

"Pretty good" I said.

"Well we gotta go, tell Kisuke we said thanks."

"Ok!"

We both walked outside and to a place called Aoki's.

"Here we are."

I stepped in the door as Toshiro held it open, we both walked up to the ordering station.

"Konnichiha"

"Hai? How may I help you!"

"Yes we would like two bowls of ramen, is that ok, Karin?"

"Hai."

"Coming right up!"

"Let's go sit down."

"Ok."

"So what's with the small vocabulary?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry."

"Uhh….it's fine…"

"So….I'm sorry for making you miss dinner…."

"No, no it's fine."

"Two bowls of ramen!"

"Arigotou"

The rest of the night we were in silence, the awkward silence…..

"Well we….I mean you better get home." Toshiro said.

"Ok…"

"Did I say something…"

"No….I'm just uhh tired."

"Oh….well do you want me to walk you-"

"No…I…I'll go home by myself…..I'm a big girl…."

"Ok…bye"

"Bye"

**And so the walk begins**

**A/N well here is another chapter….ignore the mistakes…**

**-VENOM XD**

**p.s. and yes I used my n.n. for the zanpakuto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A few days later….**

**A/N uh…..bad news guys….on may 31st I won't be able to write stories online for a while, I'll still be here, and will still read stories and stuff but uhh….trying to get all my stories finished by then, big challenge, but I think I can do it, so yeah, here is the next chapter. XD**

**At the mall.**

"Come on Karin, you have to go to the dance, it will be fun! And you owe me." Yuzu said while flipping through the dresses that she would wear to the dance.

"No."

"What do you mean? You're going and that's that." Yuzu said pulling me to another rack of clothing.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ughh….fine!"

"YAY!"

"Jeez, I'm not going to wear a dress though."

"Yes you are, now go try on these." Yuzu said throwing about 10 dresses at me.

"Aw…..Yuzu why are you doing this to me…."

**Like 5 hours later…..jk**

"I think we found the right one." Yuzu said holding up 7 bags.

"Yeah….sure, can we go home now?"

"Yes,…..come on."

**At home**

I sat down on my bed thinking, that 2 days from now I, Karin kurosaki, would be going to a dance.

"…….what is Keii going to say?" I thought laughing.

"Ohh….and Yuzu is going to ditch me and go to her friends……great."

I sat on my bed….great…..just great.

Well….tomorrow is Friday…..more practice with Toshiro, or Hitsugaya-taichou….

I got a txt from Keii, it said: Hey Karin, Yuzu told me you were going to the dance and since you don't really go to these things I want to ask you to the dance, not as a date, but as a brother.

I pressed reply,

Sure

I pressed send.

"Now I got someone to go with, good."

I looked out my window and into the dark sky, I thought of Toshiro and why he was always popping up in my head…..

"_It's because you love him……"_

"HUH! Oh….it's just you…..give me a heads up next time!"

"_Don't avoid the question….."_

"What?"

"_You love Toshiro…."_

"I do not! Now stop it!"

"_Please Karin….just admit it already….you love him…."_

"STOP IT!"

"_Fine…..but be aware…."_

"What! Be aware of what? Dokueki?......Dokueki!"

Suddenly one of my shoes burst into flames.

"Oh! Jeez Dokueki..!"

"_Say it!"_

"Say what!" I said trying to concentrate on my zanpakuto to put out the fire.

"_Say that you love him…"_

"NO! Now put it out!" I yelled now trying to put it out by smothering it…..even by water.

"_Say it…."_

"Jeez Dokueki stop!"

Ice surrounded the flames out of nowhere and the fire was put out.

"Did that help?" Toshiro said worriedly still concentrating.

"Yeah thank you."

"Uhh….next we'll work on control…." Toshiro said staring at my now burnt shoe.

"Umm…..if I may ask…..what just happened? Zanpakuto's usually listen to their master….."

"Umm….we were sort of in a disagreement…."

"Ohh….ok, well I was just going to say that training is canceled for tomorrow, since Yuzu just told me that you were going to the dance on Saturday."

"Ohh….so training is postponed until Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Ok thanks Toshiro!" I said as he walked outside my room.

"_I'm sorry master……forgive me…."_

"It's fine Dokueki, don't worry about it…."

I didn't hear from my zanpakuto the rest of the night as I fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt about nothing.

**The next morning**

"Rise and shine Karin its Friday…." Ichigo said as he entered my room with Rukia.

"Morning Karin!" Rukia said happily.

BEEP BEEP…….BEEP BEEP

Rukia pulled out her hollow pager and 3 hollows appeared.

"Ichigo! Karin!" Rukia said as we all changed into soul reaper form and jumped out of the window.

"So, does it feel weird not being by Toshiro's side?" Rukia yelled as we shunpoed in various places.

"Yes!" I yelled.

We finally made it to the 3 hollows as it smashed into a building.

"Jeez!"

I pulled out my sword that was moved to my back, since Toshiro told me it was easiest that way. I pulled it out and cut into his left arm, blood splattered everywhere as it gave a piercing cry I sliced its mask and it disappeared. Everything grew calm as people scattered here and there.

"Wow, Toshiro taught you well, fast learner too."Rukia said.

"Yeah, oh! We need to get back, Karin still needs to get to school." Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah see ya!" I yelled as I shunpoed off.

**Running to school**

"Aww…….I'm going to be late."

I ran to the front of the school and caught my breath as I walked in. I ran to my first class and walked inside, luckily the teacher wasn't in yet. I looked around and then sat next to Toshiro.

"You guys defeat the 3 hollows this morning?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Ok class let's get started!"

**Last class of the day….XD**

I walked inside the classroom, it felt slightly different for some reason. I took my seat and turned to talk to Keii and noticed he wasn't there.

"Class……we….we." The teacher came into the class with anguish in his eyes and sorrow. I turned back towards the front and listened, I never seen my teacher like this before.

"Keii Yamitou, died this morning……he died from a car crash….while walking to school today….I…c….class dismissed….I am so sorry…." The teacher walked out and students, such as his friends were shocked and started crying.

I grasped my clothing and grabbed my bags and walked out of the classroom. I walked out the front door dropped my bags and started running…..anywhere I could be alone……where no one would be able to see me….

"Why!.....WHY!!!" I yelled as I kept running.

I ran until I got to the park and sat on a bench……trying to hold back everything inside….everything that I could never show anyone….

"Karin….I…….I heard what happened…..I'm sorry…." Toshiro said as held my backpack in his hand.

I ran to him and buried my face in his chest as I let out all my tears, we were sitting on the dirt by the bench, as Toshiro tried to calm me down.

"_Karin…..don't cry…..Toshiro is here for you……please don't cry…"_

"Karin….." Toshiro said softly as he rubbed my back.

"Don't cry……"

I sat up and stared blankly at the ground as I leaned on Toshiro, he moved my head to his shoulder, as a million thoughts ran through my head…..I couldn't think straight and soon passed out.

**A/N well here is the next chapter……was it good?.....hmm sad though darnit! Sorry keii had to die….**

**Poor Karin……hmm….lucky Toshiro….*wink wink* no I'm kidding….itz 2:00 in the morning….I'm a little crazy…..XD**

**-Venom**

**Read and review!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waking Up To Surprise**

**Ok……well here is the next chapter!!!! Yesh…XD ok dudes and dudettes…I think I told you about the deadline and stuff…..I think…..so here we go!**

**WARNING!!!!! – THE STORY CONTAINS SHORTNESSSSSS!!!!!**

I woke up yet again in the room I was in before, but this time Toshiro had anguish in his eyes, he was holding my hand as he looked away from me. I knew something had happened, but I had forgotten.

"What happened?"

"Y….you don't remember?" Yuzu asked as she walked slowly over to me with Ichigo.

"K…." Yuzu started.

"Keii…..di….died." Ichigo said, pulling his gaze off mine.

I stopped and let go of Toshiro's hand I sat up then asked for everyone to leave except for Toshiro.

"Wh…..how?"

"Car…..it…"

"Oh….I….remember."

"Did they cancel the dance?"

"No…..I…I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Well they considered it, but someone convinced them not to…..because they worked too hard."

"But he…..A STUDENT DIED!!! WHY!! WHY!!!"

"Karin….it….please."

"Leave Toshiro,……I want to be alone…please."

"Ok….." Toshiro placed my bag on the ground and walked out.

"Why?.....Dokueki…..I need you….tell me what I am feeling….why did this happen?....Why?"

"_Dear child…..don't fret…go to the dance…..It will only make him happy.."_

"Ok…..I will…."

"Y…yuzu? Toshiro? Ichigo?.....help me to my room please….." I said lightly.

"Alright…." Yuzu helped me up and we walked out the door with Toshiro and Ichigo walked down the halls and up to my room.

"Karin…if you're hungry….I have some food…."

"Thank you….Yuzu…..I would like that." I said as Yuzu gave me a loving smile and left.

"Karin…..I performed the soul burial on Keii…..he's in Soul Society right now….I….I will look for him…but he…."

"No…..If it is Dokueki's decision….we will find him….I will….If I don't….if you will please…"

"Ok…..I will try my best if you don't find him….but for now, me and Rukia will try…"

"Ok…..thank you…"

"You're welcome…." Ichigo said as he went to go find Rukia.

"Karin, I know you're not going to the…."

"No….I am….Dokueki told me…..it will make him happy."

"Well….I would like to ask you if you would go with me…."

"Of course…..I will…..thanks…"

"Karin,……I see……I know how hard this is for you….it happened to me once…..more than once…"

"I know…..thank you….Toshiro, please stay here with me for a while…..until Yuzu comes."

"Of course."

I smiled as I looked into the last slit of sun…..until it perished forever.

"Hey I….I always liked looking at the sun….or sunset…..stars too…..it helped me figure things out."

"Yeah….I love it…"

"If only this thing lasted forever."

"Yeah…."

"Here you are Karin." Yuzu came through the door, carrying a tray.

"Thanks Yuzu, thank you Toshiro."

"You're welcome…..were gonna let you eat and rest."

"Ok."

"See ya later Karin."

"Bye." They both walked out the door and I was left alone with my zanpakuto as my company in the room.

"_Karin….you're still sad aren't you?......."_

"Of course I am…..my friend just died….I….I can't not….I…I can't…"

"_Karin we all have challenges…..Keii is safe in Soul Society….and one day you will see him again…."_

"I…..I know but,….I won't see him until me or Ichigo find him."

"_Karin…..as I have told you before, you will see him again…."_

"I know….ok, you're right Dokueki I will see him again….thanks…"

"_You're saying thanks a lot…."_

"Well I realized that a lot of people love me….and care about me…..I never noticed before I guess, I'm just trying to say I appreciate them."

"_Ok….. eat up and get some rest now…."_

"Thank you Dokueki…."

"_Heh, your welcome…"_

I ate my food and fell asleep, I dreamt about some weird things…..now I know that Keii is safe,……I don't need to worry.

**A/N ok I know its short….no comments about the shortness!!!!! Ok…..hmm….tell me what you think….and I'm going to update later…..or a.s.a.p…..ok? Hoped you like it….I guess….I had to stop here…..it would be weird…R&R**

**-VenomXD**


	16. Chapter 16

**The day of the dance**

**A/N sorry ppl I haven't updated…huge case of writers block…..I'm still trying to figure out some things, ok, thank you all for reviewing….I made it over 70! WOO HOO! Sorry but that is a big deal for me. So guys thank you all and here we go! Oh and I am going to Nevada….I just figured out yesterday…so hope you like this chapter…..it's the only one you'll get until I come back….XD**

I woke up and light shone in my face I squinted my eyes and my heart was pain stricken again….for I just remembered that my best friend Keii had died….but then happiness flowed through me as I remembered that Toshiro was going to take me to the dance….I was wondering if he took me because he felt sorry for me…..or if it was because…

"KARIN! THE DANCE IS TODAY! COME EAT BREAKFAST!" Yuzu's soft innocent voice yelled from downstairs.

"O…Ok Yuzu hold on!" I sat up and threw the covers off of me I brushed my mid-length hair and walked downstairs as light fluttered in the house…..it was filled with joy and happiness…..Keii would have wanted this…..for me to be happy….I reached the bottom step and greeted Rukia and Ichigo as I noticed Rukia's stomach had grown a little, for she hadn't been pregnant long.

"Hi guys." I said as I noticed that they were all looking at me with sympathy.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine guys don't worry."

"Ok! In that case let's eat everyone!" Yuzu announced.

We all sat down at the table….for once we were all happy….and just like a family….laughing, talking, and fighting….exactly as a Kurosaki family would. I never felt happier…..even though 2 people that were very close to me had passed on….I was still happy….in hope to one day see them again.

"Karin….ok I waited long enough…I was going to tell you that…..JINTA ASKED ME TOO BE HIS DATE TO THE DANCE!" Yuzu squealed.

"Well it took him long enough!" I said smiling.

"What! Who's going on a date!" Ichigo said.

"Karin and Yuzu." Rukia said.

"What! When with who!"

"Toshiro and Jinta!"

"I didn't hear about this!"

"They're grown up now Ichigo you need to let it go."

"Ugh fine!"

"Ok Karin! After we eat, we are going to go get your hair done then, we have to go get your nails do-"

"No, anything but my nails." I said as Yuzu put on her pouty face, took out a notepad and scratched off something.

"Ok….then hmm……you know what…we'll just figure it out as we go along!"

"Ok…."

After a while we all went to what we were doing before….Yuzu was in her room figuring out what she was going to say to Jinta. Ichigo and Rukia were in their room, doing who knows what. And Isshin was in front of the television screaming at it.

I told Yuzu I was going out for a walk, she said to not stay out too long. I looked outside, grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs suddenly a huge scream interrupted Karakura's peacefulness.

"A hollow….I'm the only one nearest…..I'll go." I whispered to myself as I looked towards Ichigo's room, he probably didn't notice it.

I ran outside and into the light falling snow. I sensed how strong it was as I ran in its direction, I changed into soul reaper form and shunpoed, trying to reach it before it caused too much damage. I seen it in the distance and ran to it I jumped over its mask and my sword clashed with its mask, making a horrible screeching noise, as it disintegrated into mid-air. I slowly led myself to the ground as I changed back into my gigai. I started walking down the street again as if nothing had happened. Then I heard my name being called out.

"Karin!"I turned around and seen a nervous wreck running towards me. It was Jinta, I turned back around and bursted out laughing, I didn't know such an innocent girl could do this to a person like Jinta.

"Karin…..I need your help! I don't know what to do! Yuzu is such an angel! And well"

"Yeah yeah, your nervous you don't know what to say or how to dance, blah blah, the whole boy package."

"Well….WHAT DO I DO!"

"Be yourself, she wouldn't like you if you acted-…..hold on Jinta…..another hollow…."

"Wait I wanna help!"We both ran in the direction that we felt it.

"Whoa! That's a big hollow!" Jinta said taking out his over-sized bat again.

"Hurry!"

I changed into soul reaper form again and jumped up as it frantically slashed its huge hands at us both. I whipped out my sword that was secured on my back. I cut off its arm and Jinta hit its mask. It cracked a little but not all the way. I sliced its leg, as it gave another piercing cry, I leaped up to its mask and sliced it straight down the middle. It disappeared from sight, and me and Jinta both landed on the ground safely.

"That was fun." Jinta said proudly.

"So, well….be yourself like you always have….."

"But I always acted strange around her, if I act myself she won't like me."

"Yes she will."

"How do you know."

"Cause your pretty cool now." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Stop it" Jinta said as he pushed me away from his hairs reach.

"So that's it, just be yourself, and don't mess this up either."

"Fine I won't! Thanks Karin, see ya at the dance tonight!"

"Bye!"

I looked back and then turned forward smiling I trudged through the now heavy falling snow, trying to reach my house which was a couple blocks away. I reached my house as I opened the door Yuzu pulled me in.

"Where have you been!"

"Umm…doing a couple errands…"

"You missed lunch! Here have some leftovers." Yuzu pulled me inside the kitchen as she looked at me.

"After you are done eating go take a shower, then blow-dry it, I'm going to do your hair. Hurry now!" Yuzu put a plate of hot food in front of my face.

**After eating**

I ran upstairs and up to my room I hurriedly took a shower after I took my shower I blow-dried my hair and waited for Yuzu in my room. I stared at the snow outside, hoping that it would soon stop. Even though I love snow…..it just wouldn't go well with my dress.

Yuzu came inside my room with all her materials and supplies, she laid them out on my bed and pulled up a seat, she forced me into it and started tugging and pulling at it as she brushed it out, she put in some hair protection, and then straightened my hair, after that I stopped paying attention, to whatever she was doing to my hair, all I felt was pain every now and then from all the pulling and tying and whatever else.

"Ok…I have to do my hair now, come help me Karin!" Yuzu said as we both ran into her room and got whatever we needed then ran back into my room.

"Ok….hold my hair up. Hold on ok clip it…..wait grab the straightener, ok hold on brush it out first, ok let's see….get the pins!"Yuzu called out commands as I dashed from room to room trying to get everything she asked for.

**After 2 hours of fixing hair**

"I think we accomplished it……now all we have to do is, get my nails done, get dressed, do make-up, jewelry, shoes, and everything else!" Yuzu announced.

"I'm going to get my nails done, you stay here and try not to mess your hair up." Yuzu said as she ran out and dashed downstairs.

"Alright…." I said as I walked downstairs…..I looked up at the time, it said 3:00.

"Good plenty of time…..but then again, me and Yuzu were invited to eat dinner with Toshiro and Jinta at 6:30 that leaves only about three and a half hours, great." I sat down at the kitchen table and ate a snack I laid my head down on the counter then I wandered upstairs again and picked up my iPod I put in the headphones and blasted it through my ears as I fell asleep.

**When I wake up**

"Karin!" Yuzu pulled the headphones out of my ears and held a bag on her arm.

"What…."

"We need to get ready now!" Yuzu said.

"What time is it?"

"5:00"

"Oh ok."

"You messed you're hair up too!"

"Sorry."

We both grabbed our dresses and threw them on, Yuzu fixed herself first then she helped me, she hurriedly did my make-up and then did hers, we slid our shoes on and then started to fix ourselves again.

"Ok….its 6:15….we did it, we managed to get ready in less than 2 hours." Yuzu said as she ran happily out my door, I smiled and then thought about what was about to take place in less than 15 minutes now.

**A/N ok guys I hoped you liked it! And well…than k you so much people! I love you all! Yes all of you! Well that was it until I get back again read and review and yup…XD**

**-Venom**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nervousness….**

**A/N ok guys…I looked at the reviews from a long time ago, and I realized that I have come a long way….and I want to thank all of you for helping me and giving me advice and such, so just getting that through to you. Well here ya go! The next chapter! Oh! And when it gets to Jinta's p.o.v at the end it will change back to Karin's p.o.v you will catch that. XD**

**Toshiro's p.o.v.**

I looked out the window of the room I was staying in, at Orihime's house, I looked at the clothing that was layed out across the bed as I sighed I wondered…

"What will Karin look like tonight….beautiful of course…"

"What will Jinta mess up? Only to find out…I will have to wait."

"How will I react? What will I say? Am I going to be nervous? Yes of course I will…"

"_Master, you know you love her very ,much….very very much."_

"Hyourinmaru?"

"_So why wouldn't you be nervous?.......I agree of course she is the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on…you feel the same way."_

"You know I won't deny the fact that I think she is beautiful….but love?"

"_You know you love her…..don't deny it…._ "

"Love…..if I loved her….I….I wouldn't act nervous……….I wouldn't feel weird whenever she was around….I wouldn't want to leave her……I….I love her…."

"_You see now master….that you'd better hurry…"_

"Hurry? For what?"

"_You don't have much time to get ready."_

"Oh! Right….heh."

I looked at the clothing grabbed it and started to get dressed.

**Jinta's p.o.v**

I stared at the mirror in front of me….wondering what the heck I got myself into, as I stared into the blankness in my face….trying to figure out what I was feeling. It was a mixture of a ton of emotions….that I have no idea how to figure them all out at once….when you see someone so beautiful in your life…you don't know how to act…..except for what your friend told you….to act like yourself….that of course works all the time……but when you don't know how to vent those feelings…you get lost inside them…..

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"How will she react?"

"How do I act like myself?"

"I don't even know who I am! This is just great!"

Suddenly my phone vibrated there was a txt on it from Karin, it read: You're not freakin out again r u? I replied back : no I sent it as I rolled my eyes….she's not spying on me is she? I'm not freaking out! UGHHH!

I thought of Yuzu and that she was a very wonderful goddess…..hmm…goddess? I am crazy.

I picked up what I was wearing and began to change.

**Toshiro's p.o.v**

I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval I called out to Matsumoto that I was leaving and walked out of the room hoping that I wouldn't catch Matsumoto and her camera….too late, she quickly took a picture as the bright flash left bright dots in my eyes I shook my head and smirked at Matsumoto as she hugged me as a mother would.

"Good luck! And have a lot of fun!"

"Yeah whatever…..shouldn't you be saying don't have too much fun?"

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes…this is one of the reasons why I wanted to get out of here before she got to me. I waved bye to Matsumoto as I grabbed a small blue box and a rose. I smiled and walked outside and slid into the limo that Matsumoto gladly rented for me and Jinta's date the chauffer nodded as he walked around and into the driver's seat. We began to drive…and we were that much closer to the beauty that was going to be my date.

**Jinta's p.o.v.**

Jinta hurriedly slid on his shoes as he heard the limo that Toshiro told him about outside, he already fixed everything he had needed to, as he ran out the door, and then spun around after he forgot the tulips that he was going to give Yuzu. He grabbed them and ran outside as the chauffer opened the car door, he slid in across from Toshiro.

And if you looked at the both of them…they looked like nervous wrecks. They began to drive as they both looked at each other worriedly. They began to talk about various things just to get off the subject of Karin and Yuzu.

**Karin's p.o.v.**

Karin began to swallow hard as her zanpakuto began to talk to her.

"_Don't be so nervous dear"_

"How can I not be nervous?"

"_Just calm down sweetheart."_

"Sweet heart?......."

"_Karin?......Master?"_

"Sorry you just reminded me of……my mother…"

"Karin!.......What's wrong?" Ichigo said as he sat down beside me.

"Huh! Nothing! Heh why?"

"Umm….nothing….."

"Karin! I just wanted to say good luck! And have a great time!" Rukia said as she ran into the room.

"Thanks Rukia." I hugged her.

"Oh and Jinta just called Yuzu and said that they are almost here."

"Ok"

"Ichigo….don't scare Karin." Rukia said as she walked out, probably to eat something that she was craving.

"Karin….I just wanted to say how proud I am of you….and how much you've grown……you certainly have turned into a beautiful young woman….no wonder Toshiro wants to take you. I just wanted to let you know that I do approve of Toshiro…….and he would make a wonderful……..*cough* boyfriend…."

I smiled……I looked up and hugged Ichigo as I lowered my smile to a smirk.

"I don't think we are going to go that far….but maybe huh?"

"Well we'll see wont we." Ichigo helped me up as looked me over, then smiled….you look just like our mother……except for the hair and all.

I laughed and was about to say something until the doorbell rang and Ichigo hugged me once more, said good luck and walked downstairs. I opened the door as I seen across my room stood Yuzu peeking out of her room, I smiled and then heard Rukia's voice from downstairs.

"Come down guys!"

I took a deep breath and then walked downstairs with Yuzu my twin.

**A/N you didn't think I was going to go on did you! Well you have something to look forward to next time! You will get the rest of this story, before the end of May. So help me plz….not literally though lol hope you liked it, got to go study after I post this on fanfiction. So read and review!**

**-Venom**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dinner!**

**A/N well here is another chapter, and thank you for the "good luck on studying" I did very well! Ok here we go! XD Oh! And it will change back to Karin's p.o.v. after Toshiro and Jinta. Oh and one character I own will appear in this……yeah. XD**

The two boys slid out of the limo after they waited for a few minutes in front of the Kurosaki household they stopped in front of the door as Toshiro rung the doorbell. They waited a few seconds and then Rukia opened the door.

"Hi! Come in guys, I'll go call down Karin and Yuzu." She said as she turned around and walked happily towards Ichigo, her husband.

"Come down guys!"

Toshiro and Jinta stood side by side as they waited for their dates. They stood there until two girls walked downstairs gracefully…..there they stood arm in arm…..as they started to walk down Toshiro looked over at Jinta who was blushing furiously he took a look at Karin and he too started to feel hot. He took in all the details of her….she was wearing a black dress, with a white pattern, her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, and a couple strands of hair hung down on the sides of her face, which was done with light make- up. She had black jewelry on, and white flats. He smiled and a very dark blush graced his face.

Jinta looked at Yuzu, he smiled as he felt like he would faint as he thought he would hyperventilate he looked over Yuzu, she was wearing a dark blue dress, and a head band graced her light hair, she was wearing small heels, earrings and a bracelet. Jinta started to blush furiously again, as they were caught off guard by a bright flash, Rukia smiled as she looked at the blushing boys in the picture. Karin and Yuzu reached the end of the stairs, they both smiled.

"You look beautiful." Toshiro and Jinta said in unison.

"Th…thanks" I said.

"Thank you." Yuzu said.

Jinta held out the tulips, and Yuzu gladly accepted them as she smiled sweetly.

Toshiro stepped closer to me and then gave me the blood red rose…..and then he took out the blue box and opened it, Ichigo and Rukia looked over our shoulders to see what was in it. It was a necklace that had 2 dragons on it…one red….and one blue…they coiled around to form a heart it had a silver T, and a teal K inside the heart. My eyes widened, as Toshiro took it out and held it, then looked at me. As if he was asking permission, I nodded and he stepped closer to me, his hands graced my neck as it sent a shiver down my spine, he had cold hands…but it felt good on my hot skin.

Once it was on, Toshiro looked into my eyes and smiled….the perfect smile. We stared at each other until we heard Ichigo.

"Ummm…heh shouldn't you guys get to the restaurant?" He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh right! Thanks Toshiro" I said as I stepped away from him.

Yuzu and Jinta were holding hands and watching us while smiling as we looked around nervously for direction from Rukia. Rukia bit her lip as she looked on her phone for the chauffer, he said he had an errand, and it would only take a few minutes. Rukia sighed as she pulled out her camera.

"Well…while we wait…..PICTURE TIME!" she started snapping the flash, as Isshin crept up from behind and jumped n the pictures, Rukia forced Ichigo in one, as he stood by Toshiro, smiling a fake smile for Karin. We all got in one shot as the flash went off a horn honked loudly we all jumped, causing a very bad picture. We all looked towards the door as Isamu walked in with his was a good friend of mine….not as good as Keii….but still. He smiled proudly.

"Isamu? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I needed to ask if you were going to the dance and if you were going to be ok….you know because…"

"Yeah Isamu I will be fine, you are way too protective and whatever."

"Sorry, but I also wanted you to meet my girlfriend her name is Akane."

"Hello" She said shyly.

"Hi" I replied.

"Oh! The limo is back!" Rukia announced.

"Well we better get going" Isamu said as they walked out the door.

"Bye!"

The rest of us walked out of the door talking and laughing. We slid into the limo as the chauffer said something.

"My apologies, it took longer than expected." He said as he slid back into the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, we had to take pictures anyways." Yuzu said.

"We sat in the back of the limo talking about different stuff, we suddenly came to a stop as we pulled into the restaurant. The chauffer opened the limo's door as we got out.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Junichi." He said as he bowed.

"Thank you Junichi." Toshiro said brightly.

"Your very welcome sir." Junichi said.

We all turned back to the restaurant as we walked inside. We followed a lady after introduction and whatever. We sat at a Japanese style restaurant and looked around nervously, not knowing what to say, someone broke the silence, as we heard a voice that didn't belong to one of us, only I knew that voice…..it was a boy who has had a crush on me since middle school.

"Karin! Is that you! My how you've grown."

**A/N haha I love doing this to you guys lol, here ya go the next chapter, ok….i have a question! Would you mind if I didn't finish switching places? I mean I will eventually….but not before May 31****st****. Ok this all depends on how many people are going to say yes or no…..so review and tell me! Please! Hmm that came out desperate…….haha well R&R! XD**

**-Venom**


	19. Chapter 19

**Takumi**

**A/N ok guys…..next chapter…it looks like I won't be finishing switching places….I still don't know but we'll see. So…..if I have anything to say…..I'll tell you…..right now I really can't think of anything to say….so hope you enjoy! XD **

**READ THE LAST A/N IT IS IMPORTANT! XD**

My head shot toward Takumi….the boy that stalked me and wouldn't leave me alone since middle school….hopefully he's moved on. I checked behind him for a girl….nope….of course, no one would want to be his girlfriend, that creepy little kid. He walked towards us.

"Well who do we have here…a boyfriend! Karin I thought you were going to wait for me!" Takumi said as he shot a glare at Toshiro, but quickly retreated when he saw the death in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I didn't plan on this happening! Me and my family were on vacation and decided that we'd eat here…but now that I see you're here….I'm not in hell anymore." He said as he grinned.

"Back off." Toshiro said as he glared daggers at him.

"Whoa dude, don't get all defensive over your girlfriend, I have no interest in her anymore." He said as he smiled weirdly which made me uncomfortable. He then walked over to Yuzu and sat next to her.

"She's not my girlfriend/boyfriend" Me and Toshiro said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Seems like it." Takumi said.

"So how's that friend of yours…uhhh what's his name…Keii! He was always defensive about you too."

There was an awkward silence as I bit my lip and excused myself from the table as I got up and left. Toshiro hurriedly got up from the table also as he struggled to keep up with me.

"Karin!" he yelled as I walked around the corner and outside, I sat down on a bench.

"You ok?"

"No"

I looked away….afraid my eyes would be watering. Then I felt a cold hand rush over my cheek as it turned my face to the direction his eyes were. I looked directly into his teal eyes, as he had a soft smile……and sympathy in his eyes. Then he asked me a question….that I hoped wouldn't come.

"You wanna come back inside?" Toshiro asked. I looked down then smiled….

"Alright." I said as we both walked inside…hand in hand. We both reached the table as we seen Yuzu and Jinta staring blankly at the plates while blushing from one another's presence.

"I forced Tak-whatever his name was away from our table." Jinta stated proudly.

"Thanks Jinta."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Karin?" Yuzu asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked while sitting down next to Toshiro.

"Has Takumi ever done anything bad to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now Yuzu…..sorry."

"Oh! Sorry…I didn't want to force you into saying anything!" Yuzu said guiltily.

"Oh you didn't Its ok Yuzu." I said as I smiled.

"Well this is turning out not to be the best night ever." Yuzu said sadly.

"It's ok Yuzu, I'm sure the night will get better."

"Yeah….especially when your around." Jinta said holding Yuzu's hand. I smiled and rolled my eyes….how cheesy. I thought as I smiled from the comment.

"_This is turning out to be the worst night ever for you isn't it?"_

"Well….no…..except for the unwelcome surprise."

"_You really like Toshiro don't you?"_

"Yes actually I do."

"_Haha……don't worry….things will get better as time goes on…"_

"Hopefully, wait…what does that mean!

"_Anything you want it to mean dear…"_

"I hope your right…"

I was interrupted by my thoughts as the food arrived on the table. We all began to eat as I heard something mumble out of Toshiro's mouth.

"Yeah I know……I do." He said quietly.

"Shhh…..we can hear you and Hyourinmaru." I whispered to him as I smiled. He looked up and smiled again.

"Who's Hyourinmaru?" Yuzu asked. Jinta looked up at me.

"Umm…..something that Toshiro…umm….named his thoughts! Yeah…"

"Oh makes sense." Yuzu said as she started eating again. We all took a deep breath as we enjoyed our food. Jinta ate hungrily as the rest of us ate like human beings, he sure was being himself. I smiled at how the rest of the night would be. As I finished eating I looked up and seen Takumi smiling creepily at me, which caused Toshiro to stop eating and look up as Takumi was instantly scared, he walked faster. I smiled, and then whispered a "Thank you" to Toshiro. He smiled in response.

"Something is weird about that kid…..something not normal." Toshiro said as he finished eating.

"I know…" Jinta said.

"What do you mean not normal? Like an alien?" Yuzu said frightened.

"No Yuzu…..I mean…..yes!" I said happily.

"He sure does look like one." She said. I laughed as we got up from the table, and walked towards the front door.

"Have a nice evening!" One of the workers said.

"Thanks! You too!" Yuzu said. We all walked out of the door, and then Toshiro checked the time.

"Its 7:54 right now, so we won't be exactly early." Toshiro said.

"But we will be fashionably late." Yuzu said. Jinta smiled as Junichi pulled up beside us, we climbed in as Toshiro and I sat on one side, and Yuzu and Jinta on the other side. We settled in, as we started to drive again, I stared out the window, as the others talked amongst themselves.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing….just…this dress is…uncomfortable." I said tugging at it. Toshiro and Jinta smiled, as Yuzu looked upset that I was wrinkling it. She shook her head.

"You never were a big fan of dresses." Yuzu said smiling.

"Yup, just a shirt and shorts" I said.

Suddenly a beep sounded from Toshiro's pocket, I looked at it, as Toshiro and Jinta looked at me.

"There's two…" Toshiro said.

"What's two?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing Yuzu…just a message." I said, as I looked at Jinta for help. He nodded and grabbed Yuzu's hand, as I looked over to Jinta and Yuzu, they were lost in each other's gaze. I gagged, as I ate a soul candy, and shunpoed to the destination next to Toshiro, keeping up with him.

"So what are we dealing with?"

"A Menos Grande…and a regular hollow."

"Ok."

We reached the hollow, terrorizing the people of the area. Toshiro nodded to me as he shunpoed over, cut off his arm, I then sliced his mask, and it instantly disintegrated. We then started to run to the next destination of the Menos Grande, its ugly body crashed into a building, as the building started to fall apart, people started to rush out.

"We need to move fast!" I said.

"You go for its arms, I'll go for its face!"

"Way to put it out there!" I said smirking.

He smiled, and then shrugged. We then dashed for the Menos, as I released spiritual pressure, my sword released fire and it shot at its arms. Toshiro looked at me surprised. He started to fight again, I got back to fighting as his leg burst into flames, and his other leg got cut off by Ice. Me and Toshiro were careful not to interfere with each other, for we had completely opposite elements and such, his was ice….and mine was fire. But it also helped. The Menos gave an ear piercing scream, as I got disturbed and sliced its face, it didn't quite get through, so Toshiro went after it, as I attacked its body with flames. We don't know why….but we decided not to use our Zanpakuto's, for I didn't really accomplish mine yet. A few minutes into it, I felt like Toshiro was holding back.

"Your waiting for me to defeat it aren't you? You should have told me, I was waiting for you to defeat it!" I yelled as I smirked.

"Yes actually I was…….don't hold back, I want to see you defeat it." Toshiro said.

"Alright"

I shunpoed to the back of its head and sliced it, it turned around and I shunpoed to the front of his face and sliced it….it disintegrated and I landed on the ground, Toshiro ran over to me and smirked.

"You learn fast don't you? Well, I had no idea you had the power to use your spiritual pressure to shoot fire out of your sword. That was a new one."

"I know….I didn't know that either, we should catch up to the limo."

"Oh! Right, forgot."

"Let's go."

We picked up our pace, and shunpoed towards the limo, we seen it ahead as we shunpoed again, into the car. We changed back into our gigai's as Jinta was looking at us. I nodded a thank you to Jinta as we started to talk again, Yuzu asked me and Toshiro a question.

"Are you two okay?

"Yeah…..just uh….tired." I replied.

"Yeah…..long day"

"Oh….ok then….you're not going to fall asleep are you?"

"No Yuzu, we'll try not to." I said as I smiled.

The limo suddenly stopped, as Junichi opened the car door for us, we smiled as we got out, and walked towards the school, the ride probably took so long because the restaurant was far away. I looked to my left where I seen, none other than my creepy stalker..…Takumi.

**A/N well here is the next chapter…hope you liked it…..you didn't find it confusing right? It shouldn't be that confusing……hopefully…..so hope you like it, and read and review and tell me what you think….I have another question from you……when I am back, and can write again…..would you like A RATHER WEIRD BOY 2? If you don't tell me, but review on the STORY…..so bye!XD**

**-Venom XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Toshiro and Takumi

**A/N ok…so XD I'm sooo happy because! I can write again! no questions asked. Lol hope you missed me….umm…well…uhh…hope you like this chapter!**

"What is he doing here!" I said to Toshiro.

"Who?"

"Takumi…"

"Where!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Over there."

"What are you doing here!" Toshiro yelled.

"I'm here to take back Karin of course."

"What's your problem!"

"Look, all I want is Karin back….and no trouble."

"No trouble! If you didn't want trouble you would have stayed at the restaurant!"

"Look, at this point I don't care."

"Me either, lets go Karin" Toshiro said. I nodded as we began to walk inside.

"Come on Karin, lets ditch this place." Takumi grabbed my arm and pulled it…hard.

"Oww! Takumi watch it!" I yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Toshiro yelled.

"Karin!" Jinta yelled.

"Jinta do something!" Yuzu yelled.

"Hold on…m…maybe we should let Toshiro deal with this."

"Right."

"Why? She's not your property!" Takumi yelled.

"She's not yours either." I snatched my arm from his grasp as I ran back over behind Toshiro, since I knew what Takumi was capable of doing, and I thought he was gone a long time ago.

"Don't touch her again." Toshiro hissed.

"Oh yeah…..and what are you going to do about it?" Takumi pushed him….a little more than hard. Toshiro's jaw clenched as he tried to hold in his anger.

"Come here Karin, pfft….he's a wuss…..you don't deserve a man like him."

"He's a heck of a lot better than you."

"I doubt it, lets go."

"No…..I'm done with you Takumi, I'm sick and tired of you treating me this way."

"Haha, oh yeah, and what's a silly little princess gonna do?"

"Well that depends on how much those boxing lessons paid off." before I could finish the sentence Takumi was on the concrete grasping his jaw.

"And this….I have to finish it off Kurosaki style." I scooped up mud and threw it on him, after rubbing it in his clothing.

"Is he crying?" Jinta asked.

"Hahahaha yes, he is."

"Hold on." Jinta said, he asked for Yuzu's camera and she happily gave it to him, he took a couple pictures.

"Promise you will never come near here ever again, if you do, this picture goes up on the internet."

"I p…p…promise…" he said in between sobs.

"Good now get out of here." Toshiro said. Takumi got up and stumbled down the street.

"Now I need to go wash my hands." I said.

"Thanks Toshiro…." I said hugging him.

"No problem…."

**A/N well…it wasn't very long…but I have it all written and how itz going to go…but a few spots still need work….and then switching places I still need to get on…so yeah! READ AND REVIEW!XD**

**-Venom**


	21. Chapter 21

**The awww chapter**

**A/N my goodness...how long has it been! Well I didn't forget about this story if thatz what you think! I've been on vacation! And I'm back to tell you how this story is going to go…well first you have to read it.**

I smiled after pulling away from the hug. In the distance hearing Takumi wail as he stumbled through the streets.

"He was all talk.." Toshiro said.

"Yeah and after crying like that too? I'd say he's not even half a man." I said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Jinta and Yuzu said laughing.

We all walked in talking and laughing and just a little late. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, Yuzu and Jinta both ran out to the dance floor holding hands.

"I'm going to go wash the mud off my hands." I said looking down at my dirty hands.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Toshiro said smiling. I smiled back and started walking to the restroom. My shoes tapped with every step I took, I also made sure not to get anything on my dress, or Yuzu would drag me back here and try to get the stain out. I pushed the door, and headed for the sink, I pumped some soap into my hand and turned on the water I hurriedly washed my hands, trying to make it out back to Toshiro. I dried my hands and walked out hurrying to Toshiro. I found him and walked up to him, he smiled.

"Can I have this dance?" Toshiro said bowing and taking my arm.

"Of course you may." I said smiling. And walking out to the dance floor, the music that was playing was loud and energetic, I don't think I knew this song…but whatever it was…at least it wasn't slow. We started to dance, until the DJ mumbled some words into the mic and slowed the music down. Toshiro laughed and I smiled at him, the only reason he laughed was because he knew I didn't like slow songs.

We started dancing, beginning awkwardly, and then easing into it. He smiled softly here and there, and I smiled back, I then laid my head on his shoulder…I know I said I hated slow songs…but Toshiro could change anything.

I lifted my head when I felt his gaze on me, when I first met him on that field that one day, I never thought I would be dancing with him. I never thought that I would even be close to liking him….I never thought that he would be training me to become a soul reaper. I stopped thinking when his eyes turned soft, and he stared at me, I smiled softly, he leaned in...without any warning….I never thought I would be leaning in either…and never thought I would be kissing him.

Toshiro gently held me face as I had my arms wrapped around him, his soft lips, touched mine softly…as gentle as ever…..my heart beating 1,000 times a minute…..and I definitely never thought I would actually fall in love with Toshiro…..

"KARIN!" Ichigo's voice rang though my ears.

"What now…." I mumbled to myself. Toshiro and I pulled away from each other.

"Look, Ichigo you cant-" I said as my eyes widened.

"Keii?" Toshiro yelled slightly.

**A/N ok, as you can see, this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever done…but as you can see….this is also one of the awwwww chapters, and we'll see…..just wait and review…or I will not finish the story! Jk, but really review…..**

**-Rocky, new nn**


	22. Chapter 22

**KEII!**

**A/N-ok little dinoz as you know! Or don't know we all started school! Most of us did anyways, and I wont make up any excuses why I didn't update….so all I need to say now is enjoy and I lovvveee yew! Jk thtz weird haha but really read and here we go ****J**

Toshiro stood in awe as I tackled Keii in a huge hug, Keii laughed and hugged back.

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said lifting me from the ground a bit. Toshiro smiled and walked over.

"I'm glad you're here Keii." Toshiro said laying a hand on his shoulder. Keii nodded and smiled. I let go of him and turned to Toshiro.

"I'm gonna go get Yuzu and Jinta, they'll be happy o see him." I said as I ran off happily. Keii waited until I was out of sight, he pulled Toshiro off to the side.

"Thank you Toshiro, you know for taking care of her."

"No problem, I knew you would have wanted that, Karin couldn't be any happier to see you anyways." Toshiro chuckled. Keii smiled and nodded again.

"But when I leave be sure to take care of her though." Keii said with playful glare.

"Not to worry Keii I know." Toshiro finished as Yuzu and I ran over.

"See I told you!" I said smiling as Yuzu also tackled him in a hug, Jinta smiled.

"Yeah everyone's too busy to hug they didn't notice us!" Ichigo obviously said in quotation.

"Haha, yea too busy to notice! a pregnant woman over here!" Rukia said waving her arms back and forth.

"How did you guys find him!" I said laughing.

"That doesn't matter! Haha, we just wanted you to know we found him."

"Thank you so much guys" I said hugging Keii again.

"Lets go dance!" Yuzu said in delight.

"Yea lets go!" We all walked back inside as Keii told his story about rukongai.

**A/N- I know its very short I find it easier to do it this way, then by the time most of you read it, there will be another chapter up, hopefully. Here is a motivation that is coming up soon in the story to keep you reading : **

"**I don't see why I have to do this!" I yelled while I shunpoed while running in different places.**

"**Because it will help you later on!" Toshiro said concentrating on me.**

"**Oh shut up! It'll help me later on? I doubt it!" Karin said stopping next to a lake.**

**Toshiro smiled at me and then slowly approached me, he stared into my eyes and came closer.**

"**Are you tired?" He asked in a whisper.**

"**Yes"**

"**Well then why don't you-" He pushed me in the lake and smirked**

"**Take a swim"**

"**You little white ball of fluff!"**

**I climbed out and tackled him in he laughed and smiled, we both climbed out and watched the sunset, "lets go swimming again." I suggested.**

"**Its already 9:45 though."**

"**Exactly.." I hopped in the water and suddenly felt a sharp pain to my head.**

**Well you better read on to find out what will happen later on in the chapters!**

**READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**-Rocky**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note**

**I would like to notify you guys that A RATHER WEIRD BOY is temporarily on hold, thanks to all for reading, there SHALL be a new chapter up soon, but just to let you all know that I DID NOT abandon my stories and will never do that, so thank you all, and please be patient with me, thank you. If you have any questions please send me a private message, thanks.**

**-Rocky**


	24. The Stars

**The Stars**

**A/N- ENJOY! To all who Reads and Reviews my stories I am truly thankful.**

**p.s. I know adults aren't supposed to serve alcoholic drinks to underage teens…but lets just…pretend, shall we? Hehe :{D**

**Disclaimer- Nope...not ever.**

We all had fun the rest of the night, talking to friends, but we had to say that Keii was my cousin named Lee, so that it wouldn't arise suspicion and about 3 hours into the dance and one hour to go, we decided to leave.

"Hey guys…do you wanna leave now? We don't have to go home right away, we can hang out at the park." Jinta suggested.

"I'm all for it." I said leading the way.

"Yea, me too." Yuzu said hanging on Jinta's arm.

"Sounds fun." Keii and Toshiro agreed. We all filed outside next to the limo and talked and laughed at Jinta's corny jokes.

"Junichi, would you please drive us to the nearest park please?" Yuzu asked politely.

"Of course, Yuzu-chan, but the nearest park is about half an hour away."

"That's fine." Jinta replied climbing into the limo first along with the rest of us, Junichi nodded and started to drive. We started to talk again and then Junichi rolled down the window connected to us and asked,

"Would you like some drinks?" He asked.

"Sure!" We all replied enthusiastically. He smiled and pressed a button and out slid all kinds of drinks out of the limo walls.

"Whoa! That's sick!" Jinta laughed and stared wide-eyed at the drinks.

"Whoa! That's awesome." We stared at the drinks ranging from alcoholic drinks to regular soda and water. Then out slid snacks. After Junichi closed the window we all smiled deviously at each other and grabbed sake all of us except Yuzu. We chugged a **little** down and we took on similarities of Matsumoto. We looked at each other and Yuzu was still undecided.

"Come on Yuzu!" I urged.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Keii smiled. Yuzu broke under pressure and sipped a little then put it down.

"There I did it." She laughed a little. And we cheered.

"Yay!" I said, we all put our glasses down and since our bodies weren't immune to alcohol yet, we were starting to act a little drunk.

"Junichi! Drive faster!" I yelled laying on Toshiro's legs and Jinta walked around on the floor and layed on my legs.

"All right Karin-chan." Junichi drove a little faster and we were soon there. We all ran out of the limo and Junichi brought us blankets. We layed out the blankets and Keii layed down at the far right, then Toshiro, Me, Jinta, and Yuzu. I layed my head on Toshiro's we all stared at the beautiful shining stars.

"See that one…way over there?" Toshiro asked, pointing to a very bright star.

"Yea." I said my gaze followed his finger.

"That reminds me of you." He smiled down at me and Jinta, Yuzu and Keii all said "awwwwwww"

"Really? Why?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Because, out of all the stars in the sky, it shines the brightest. And because its beautiful." He added a side note and I grinned up and then pecked him on the cheek. And he looked back up to the sky to hide his blush. Jinta chuckled and looked sideways at me then suddenly sat up and looked around at everybody, they seemed to be in a trance because of the stars, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a nearby tree that was far from everyone else, Toshiro looked a little confused but he just continued to stare at the sky.

"I'm FREAKING OUT, Karin FREAKING OUT!" He whisper-yelled.

"Why? I thought this night was going good?" I asked him and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Karin! I want to kiss Yuzu…b-but…I cant!" He looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Wha-what's wrong? Why cant you do it?" I asked him I grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, he looked up at me then mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"I dungkfjsd…" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said…that...I don't know…how to kiss…" Jinta lowered his head and I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me right? This is what you pulled me over here for?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Jinta, its simple!" I said quietly. "You just...uhh...kiss her!"

"How?" He asked desperately.

"You don't expect me to show you do you!" I asked in disbelief.

"I-I…" Jinta looked back down at the ground he was so desperate I felt sorry for him. I shook my head not believing that I was about to do this.

"Jinta, I swear I'm going to kill you for this later." He looked up, and when he did I grasped his shoulders tighter and looked into his eyes and kissed him, I don't know what made me do it, maybe the alcohol, it took a couple seconds for him to realize what was going on, but when he did he melted into the kiss and to say he was actually pretty good.

"See, there, that was easy right? And your actually not half-bad." I chuckled and he smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Karin." He ran off to where Yuzu was and I walked closely behind he kneeled down next to Yuzu and kissed her passionately and I chuckled and "awwwed" at the sight. Keii just laughed and stared at the sky as I layed next to Toshiro and hugged him and he brought me closer. I layed in complete bliss for the rest of the night, not knowing that at the back of Jinta's head, he had actually enjoyed the kiss and old feelings were starting to arise again.

**A/N- yea yea, Jinta's back into the picture again, do I smell drama? Yep and I know you do too :D sorry for it being so short, but It just needed to stop here :D **


	25. Accused

**Accused**

**A/N- here's the next chapter, enjoii!**

For the rest of the night, we had just laid there in peace. Well, everyone seemed to be in peace except for me. I had gotten the feeling I was being watched. I wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with Toshiro and the group. But I couldn't help but get that feeling again. I glanced left to right occasionally but no one was there or visible and no one seemed to notice. My mind was put to ease as Jinta brought up the fact we had to leave soon. We sat up, and Toshiro hugged me close to him. I smiled up at him, as we packed up and left in the limo.

"I'd say that was the best night I ever had!" Keii exclaimed.

"Yea same here!" Jinta smiled at us and we agreed with him. As the time passed, we had a small dance party between Jinta, me, and Keii, with Yuzu and Toshiro shying away in a corner. I just laughed at their expressions. We drank some soda's. And we also ate a little. I looked at us having fun, I grinned. My life was finally falling back into place.

After we arrived home I said bye to Keii and hugged him, me and Yuzu got out of the car, and our dates escorted us out of the car and to our porch. Toshiro hugged me, said good bye and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then went back to the limo. I walked into the house, not waiting for Jinta. I looked through the curtains out of Yuzu's view. They were directly behind her, in Jinta's view. I waved my hands as I heard him stammer.

"Y-y-Yuzu heh. Just wanted to…you know…say goodbye…because this is what you usually do on a date, and you know I kinda wanted it to feel like you were in a movie or something because that's what you deserve to be in. I'm not saying you deserve to be in a movie or anything. I mean! Yes, I do think you should be in a movie but only If you wanted to! But I also think you looked pretty tonight…no you looked beautiful! Yea...umm, and I just uh-" Jinta looked at the curtains for help I glared at him and his stupid rambling and yelled.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" I face palmed myself for him being so stupid. Yuzu looked back at me in the curtains and giggled. When she turned back around Jinta kissed her on the cheek. I smiled to myself as Yuzu hugged him happily and they said goodbye and then left. As I headed upstairs, I changed out of my dress and wiped off all my make up and untied my hair. Then I heard footsteps come from up the hall, I sat on my bed and turned on some music, then getting under the covers, but still sitting up. Then Yuzu's head poked in, she smiled brightly at me. I smiled back and she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so happy Karin." Yuzu said calmly, she had a dreamy look on her face. I grinned. "Everything seems so perfect right now." Yuzu then got snapped back to reality as she squealed. "OHHH KARIN!" I jumped as Yuzu grabbed my hands. "I cant wait until tomorrow! Does this mean that I am Jinta's girlfriend!" Yuzu jumped off my bed and headed for the door, she waved and ran out of the door. A few seconds later I heard her talking to Jinta on the phone, then it faded as she walked down the hall. I slumped into my sheets and on my side, I stared out the window and thought of Toshiro. It felt so right being in his arms. I sighed and soon fell asleep.

…..

I heard a scream. It sounded like…YUZU! My eyes shot open and I sat up looking around. It was quiet. I brushed my hair and ran downstairs. Yuzu was standing near the computer, her eyes wide open and her hand clamped over her mouth, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Yuzu?" I asked walking slowly down the stairs. Ichigo turned towards me, his eyes were confused. Yuzu spun around to me.

"How could you?" Yuzu had lowered her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I cant believe you!" Yuzu started crying again, she pointed to the computer screen, there was a video, it was taken when we were at the park, it zoomed in on me and Jinta right when we kissed by the tree. Someone had watched and followed us while we went to the park, and they had filmed me and Jinta. I growled. Yuzu stormed away yelling.

"I will never forgive you Karin!" Yuzu's words were muffled as she cried, then she entered into her room upstairs. My eyes were starting to water, my heart had broken again, since Keii had died. Ichigo looked at me, his eyes softened and Rukia sighed, she went up to me and hugged me, then went upstairs after Yuzu. Ichigo watched me as I stared at the screen, a tear streamed down my cheek, then I realized I was crying in front of Ichi-nii. I started to run outside until Ichigo caught me by the arm.

"Karin." He said softly. I turned around and lowered my head. "I know, you have an explanation." He said sitting down on the couch, and motioning me to sit also. He frowned at the sight of me crying, he reached over and wiped a tear away. Everything finally clicked. When I felt someone watching me, but, who could it have been?

_I think you know who it was Master._

_**Who?**_

_Who was it that hurt you 4 years ago? Who is it that you hate more than anyone in the world? _

My face twisted in disgust, more tears streamed down my face, but not in sadness but, anger.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked me.

"Takumi." I muttered one word, and Ichigo's face turned from one of comfort and sadness to one of deep unforgiving anger. He was about to get up, I stopped him.

"Jinta came to me telling me that he wanted to kiss Yuzu, I told him to just do it, but he said he didn't know how." I explained. "And Takumi showed up at the restaurant and made a scene at the school. But Toshiro stood up for me, and I fixed it. Then he went away." I finished. Ichigo looked at me and hugged me.

"You don't deserve this Karin…"

"This is all my fault! I never should have trusted Takumi in the first place. I never should have done anything! Even after it felt everything was finally perfect, THIS happens!" I buried my face in my hands in anger and frustration. Ichigo rubbed my back.

"Maybe you should clear this up with Toshiro." He said looking at me.

"Yea, can you talk to Yuzu and explain please?" I looked up at Ichigo he nodded.

I thanked him and walked away, I ran outside to find Toshiro, I tried texting him, but he wouldn't answer, I thought maybe to ask Jinta. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Karin-Do you know where Toshiro is?-

Jinta- No, did you see the video? Its all over youtube and facebook, I think we all know who did this T-T-

Karin-Yuzu yelled at me this morning, I don't think she will be mad anymore after Ichi-nii speaks to her tho.-

Jinta- x( great, Ururu is upset with me for cheating on her friend, I tried telling her the truth but she wont listen-

Karin-This is bad Jinta, VERY bad.-

Jinta- I know, but, hang in there kid, it will all work out in the end-

Karin-don't call me kid. And when did you get so wise? I g2g, need to find Toshiro and clear things up with him.

Jinta-oh! Hollow, I guess I'll see you and Toshiro in a few minutes anyways-

Karin-okay-

I ran towards where I felt the hollow, I changed into shinigami form and leaped into the air. _Hollow spotted._

Suddenly Jinta arrived beside me, but before we got to attack, the fluff ball showed up and destroyed the hollow in a matter of 2 seconds.

_He must be mad…_

I heard Dokueki speak in my head and I closed my eyes softly. When I re-opened them, Toshiro was still in the air staring at me and Jinta-wait- better word for it is glaring. I frowned, he must have seen the video.

"Toshiro, you probably seen-"

"The video?" He asked. "Yea I seen it. As a matter of fact **everyone **seen it." He snarled.

"Toshiro, it was Takumi!" I said trying to explain things before he can interrupt again.

"Are you really trying to blame your old crush? You would go that low?" He said unsurprised.

"He wasn't an old crush! He was a disgusting man, and you know that Toshiro!" I yelled at him, forgetting that I was ever supposed to explain things. "He followed us and filmed me and Jinta. Jinta said he wanted to kiss Yuzu but-"

"But he kissed you instead, right? isn't that right Jinta?" Toshiro turned to the red-head. Jinta narrowed his eyes at the white headed fury.

"She's trying to explain things to you Toshiro, stop being a jerk and listen for a change!" Jinta got a little more worked up than usual, it kind of scared me to be honest.

"I don't want to listen to a liar!" Toshiro screamed.

"She's not a liar! She's the woman you love! I cant believe you! You stupid pathetic baka! I let you have her, and this is how you treat her?" Jinta let out a little more than intended. Toshiro looked surprised but only for a mere second before his face slipped back into that unfazed look.

"Fine then, take her back. I don't want her anymore." Toshiro knew that once his words slipped from his mouth, that he would immediately regret ever saying them. I walked up to Toshiro and slapped him hard across the face.

"Now you listen!" I lowered my cracking voice to a whisper as my eyes were starting to water. "Jinta wanted to kiss Yuzu but said he didn't know how." I stared into Toshiro's guilty, regretful, confused eyes, and then shunpoed away. Jinta didn't spare one more look at Toshiro as he too, walked away, leaving Toshiro with his thoughts.

**A/N- I wanted to give you this chapter before I left for vacation, so here ya are!**


	26. Guilty

**Guilty.**

**Toshiro POV**

I admit. Me. The powerful, brave, intelligent, and might I add genius Toshiro Hitsugaya was speechless, wrong, and had a red mark shaped like a hand on the side of my face. This was bad. And I'm not afraid to admit that I had messed up big time. Well I wasn't afraid to admit it to myself. But my pride wont admit it to Karin Kurosaki. And that just made everything harder. I needed to speak to someone, a friend, anyone? Karin of course was out, Ichigo DEFINITELY OUT. Yuzu, I don't know what's up with her yet, if she knew the truth, so she was out too. Keii, Karin's overprotective friend, who just told me to take care of her the night before, no way was I speaking to him yet. And Jinta, the boy…well, he has grown up, the man who had loved Karin way before I have, who let me have her because he wanted what was best for Karin, and wanted her to be happy. The man who just yelled at me in front of my face. Jinta. The name kept ringing in my head. If he wanted her to be happy, he would help me apologize to her, right? There wasn't any time to rethink that I had just texted Jinta just minutes after that little drama episode I had with Karin.

**Jinta POV**

After I had stormed off, I knew Toshiro was still behind me, standing there with that stupid, dumb, pathetic, idiotic look on his face. Yea, maybe I was a little more than just **mad** but I deserved to mad at the **little midget jerk. **I never should have trusted him with Karin's feelings in the first place. But if I told Karin that, she'd punch me and tell me that she could take care of herself.

_Riinnnggg…_

_Riinnnggg…_

I looked down at my phone.

**1 unread text message**

_Ignore _ _read now_

I pressed "read now" and the snowball's name popped up on the screen.

**-I apologize for my rash behavior, but I need your help. ~Hitsugaya Taichou **

I scoffed and was about to put away my phone, until my phone rung again and another message popped up on the screen.

**-Hanakari! Don't put away your phone and listen to me! I do care about Karin, I really do! But, please just hear me out, and meet me at the swings at the park. ~Hitsugaya Taichou**

_Reply Back_

I replied quickly.

**-No promises. **

I sighed and walked towards the park, it didn't take long, and Toshiro was there already, his face was a deep red on one side of his face. I burst out laughing, and he looked away.

"If you want to talk, we have to go on the teeter totter." I said crossing my arms.

"Are you kidding?" Toshiro asked with a scowl.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk I can just leave." I said holding back a laugh.

"Fine." Toshiro got on one side, and I got on the other. He pushed off and then started talking.

"Can you please talk to Karin for me? Tell her that I didn't mean it. I'll fix this somehow-"

I immediately cut him off.

"No, you can "FIX" this by apologizing to her and telling her that you were wrong. Boy- would she get a kick outta that." I chuckled lightly.

"I cant." Toshiro put his head down.

"You can if you want to get her back. I'm leaving now, you make me sick." I sighed, I just couldn't keep it together for more than a minute. He was a jerk. And that was the truth.

A/N- sorry its so short! School started, and I still need to update other stories! Haha :D okay enjoii

You know what to do -à :{D

-Rock-eh


End file.
